I love you, Ma Belle
by SrKkAjOe
Summary: "Bonjour ma Belle" Edward, "Goodbye sir" Bella. They meet in France, they fall in love in England, they become partners in Washington. No country is safe with Bella and Edward in it... "I love you, ma belle" Edward, "I want you Sir" Bella. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, I know some of you are still waiting for an alternative epilogue of With All I have and I promise it will come, it's just taking some time. In the mean time I wanted to post my next story, this story is totally the oposite of With all I have. It's care free and drama-less. It depends on the reviews either I continue this story or not so lemme know if I should and if you like it.**

**Let's have some fun in France people :D**

* * *

><p>I pushed my hair back and smiled to myself. I was on a train on my way to Paris. I was going to visit the museum Louvre, or at least that was one of the things I was going to do the minute I was in France. Funny though, I was reading The Da Vinci Code and yeah it was about the Louvre and Leonardo Da Vinci. I love his works so much, so I was pretty excited.<p>

We were only with eight persons in the train cabin. There was a family of four, a very young couple who looked very in love and then there was a man in the back who was dressed fully in black. He kept his eyes on his laptop as he was busy typing something. By the look of him you could tell he was very rich. I bet his suit was Armani, not that I know a lot about clothes but still.

The ticket-collector came and asked for my ticket but I was too distracted by the beautiful man that entered our cabin and took a seat behind the man in the Armani suit. He was so beautiful with his green eyes, the perfect jaw and his hair was bronze, I think. He was perfect! He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and then averted my gaze to the annoyed ticket-collector "Votre ticket madame?" I gave it to him and then got back to checking the hot man out.

By the looks of it he was English. He was wearing a suit that I have only seen English-men wear. I, for one, love English-men. Not only are they handsome but they are also real gentlemen. But there was something else about him, he looked so mysterious and he looked like he had a problem with the Armani suit guy, he kept looking at him with a frown.

The Armani suit guy didn't even notice him, he was still busy typing on his laptop. The handsome English man took his phone and called someone. His name is Edward Cullen, that's what I heard him saying and that's when the Armani suit guy noticed him. He suddenly got all nervous. "Bonjour monsieur Facinelli, je peux voir votre I.D." Edward asked the Armani suit guy in French.

And from his accent I could hear that he was definitely English, but him speaking French? Let me tell you, it definitely did things to me!

Mister Facinelli was very nervous but still gave his I.D. to Edward who looked at it and then smirked "I'm Edward Cullen, Federal agent and you mister Facinelli are coming with me"

"Mais no! Je fait rien!" he yelled and was looking at the two doors, probably trying to think of a way to escape. By now everyone in the train was disturbed by him, except for the young couple. They were gazing into each other's eyes as if there were no one but them. The little children in the back, the ones of the family of four, were scared and holding on to their mother and father for dear life as they were soothing them.

"Don't act like you don't understand me Peter, I know you speak English. Not that it matters because you're coming with me. Now get up" Edward said as he held him by his arm. "Oh dear Cullen you just wait and see what will happen to you. I have my men all over the world" he spoke in English with a weird accent. "Great, more people to catch" he replied and took his laptop and then walked out with me.

He handed him over to another guy and just before I could get disappointed of not being able to have a chat with him, he walked back to me. He gave me a little note, winked at me and then walked away. I was so nervous that I didn't know what to do or what to say. Not that it mattered because he was already gone, but I felt his touch when he handed me the note. I felt like I was on fire.

I dropped everything that I was holding except for the note and then excitedly opened it.

"Meet me in the Louvre tomorrow at 1 pm. Edward Cullen"

I wanted to let out a very happy scream but decided not to do it before people could declare me crazy, but damn I had a date and not just with any person. This man was so….mysterious and hot, yes let's not forget the hot. I was so nervous but all too excited to meet him. France was working for me, already…

The next day I walked in the Louvre at 12.54 with very mixed feelings. What if it was a joke? What if he didn't mean it or what if he couldn't come? What if he had changed his mind. What if… I stopped myself there because I could go on for ages.

There was something about him that I couldn't describe, I wanted to get to know him and yes maybe last night I did have some naughty dreams about him. But what if it was all in vain?

"Okay stop right there Bella, enough is enough" I said to myself and looked around. Couples, families, students they all came in and walked straight to the first floor, all eager to see the beautiful art of France.

I sighed to myself and looked at my watch, it was already 1 pm and no Edward Cullen in sight. Maybe he had forgotten it after all. I waited for a good five minutes and watched all my dreams disappear in front of me. He wasn't going to come.

Suddenly I wasn't in the mood to visit Louvre anymore, I turned around and was ready to leave when someone bumped in to me. "Excuse-moi" a woman with blond hair and green eyes said. She looked past me and after giving me an apologizing smile she ran to a guy and hugged him fiercely. They looked at each other for a second and then started kissing passionately.

I hated France.

I groaned and started to walk away but made sure not to bump into anyone. "Hey, wait!" a voice yelled, and not just a voice, his voice. I turned around and saw Edward. He ran to me with a big smile on his face which put a smile on my face.

"Bonjour ma belle" he said and took my hand to place a kiss on it. Sigh. I loved France.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? You review? :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there,**

**I'm lacking quite some reviews but I do wanna thank kool kat132 who did leave me a review. Thanks and this chappie is for you :))**

**But I must say I did get some story alerts, and I hope you guys like it enough to let me hear your thoughts about it.**

**Now let's get this on with ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 months later<strong>_

"I don't think we should do this" I said as Edward was pacing back and forth. "I think you shouldn't do this" he replied to which I growled "Easy there" he smirked.

"Why are you doing this? We talked this through for like a hundredth times, enough is enough!" I yelled which caused him to frown. "Ma belle, you don't understand. This is not the same as before, things are really getting bad and I don't want you near those people" my gaze softened at his explanation but I didn't give up.

"Don't make me do this Edward" I whispered more to myself. "What, ma belle?" he asked confused.

"You have to choose Edward" I said and walked to him. "Choose what?" he asked frowning. "Either we're doing this together or I'm leaving. For good." There it was and now I would see if he really meant those words he told me three days ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Paris (8 months ago)<strong>_

"You know a lot about art Mr. Cullen," I said and sipped my wine. "Oh well, that's all thanks to my family. I grew up with parents that know every little thing about art, so it wasn't hard to take over," he answered "And please it's Edward, Mr. Cullens makes me sound old" he smiled crookedly at me.

"Of course Edward" I replied and smiled back at him as my heart did flip flops. "Actually, I'm curious about something. You're accents tells me you're English but the way you talk, it doesn't seem like you grew up in England?" I asked "Which I didn't," he answered "I was born in England and lived there till my sixteen, then we moved to Chicago but by that time the accent had already gotten me" he joked.

"But what a lovely accent" I blurted out and blushed furiously. "I'm glad you like it" he smirked. Damn him and his perfect accent, smile, eyes…just everything!

He was such a gentlemen. After taking a tour in the Louvre he asked me if I would join him for dinner and of course I said yes, how could I decline such an offer? There was something about him that made him even more attractive, something that I wanted to discover because up till now I couldn't tell what it was.

So, he took me to a lovely restaurant close to the Louvre. I think it was called L'Arc Paris. Edward sure knew his way around Paris, it definitely was not his first time here.

"What are you thinking about, ma belle?" he wondered. "Oh me? Nothing particularly, I was just wondering if it was the first time you came to Paris?" "No, I have been here a couple times now. My best friend is in love with Paris, or more with its fashion,

"The first time we came here was for her work, she's a designer. One of the greatest actually" he smiled as he told about her. You could see that he cared about her.

"I see she means a lot to you" I said softly "Oh that she does. Alice is like my baby sister, the one I never had and definitely didn't want" we both chuckled at his statement.

"Girls are girls, they can drive anyone crazy" I smiled at him, "Oh yes they can" he muttered as he gave me a pointed look which again caused me to blush furiously.

"Do you do that a lot?" he asked to which I raised my eyebrows, "Do I do what a lot?" I asked in confusion. "Blush" he answered with a smirk and of course there came the 'blush' again. "See, that's what I mean" he chuckled.

"I guess" I mumbled embarresed and looked away. Edward made me look at him by placing his finger under my chin. "It's stunning" he whispered and kept his eyes locked with mine.

Suddenly his phone rang which caused us both to lean back in our seat, him with a smirk, me with embarrassment. What was he doing to me?

"I'm sorry, ma belle, but I have to take this" he grimaced as he looked at his phone "Of course" I replied and watched him walk away the table. _What an ass_ I thought by myself. Maybe we would go to the hotel he was staying at or mine?

I didn't know what we would do next, but that did really sound good. I would lovely to see that ass again, but this time without pants and briefs or boxers covering it. I wondered if he was a briefs guy or a boxers.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter, woman" I muttered to myself but couldn't get the idea of a naked Edward out of my mind.

Speaking of Edward, he was walking back to our table but this time with a look of distress. "Everything alright Edward?" I asked as he took his seat. "No, not really" he answered.

My heart sank at hearing that. What could possibly have gone wrong and why in the hell do I care so much?

"Can I help?" I offered and knew that I would say yes to anything he would ask me. "It's not something like that, it's just I have to leave Paris" he explained. "Oh" I said not really knowing what else to say.

"Do you want something else? Coffee or desert maybe?" he asked changing the subject but I had already lost my appetite. "No thank you I'm good" I answered. "Okay then, I'll drop you at your hotel" he said acting totally different from the way he had been before the phone call.

"Okay" I whispered. "L'addition" he said as a waiter past our table. "Immédiatment monsieur" he replied and walked away, just to came back a minute later with the bill. Edward just handed him his credit card without even looking at the bill.

The waiter came back to give Edward his credit card and got 100 euro as a tip. _He's generous_ I thought. I stood up and started to walk when I felt Edwards hand on my back guiding me. My heart was beating so hard I was sure he heard it too.

The valet brought Edwards Range Rover and handed the keys to him. Edward walked me to the passengers door and opened it for me. I smiled at him as he closed the door and walked back to his side.

I had told him before that I was staying in Hotel Mayfair, and by the looks of it he knew the place. "I need to go to Belgium" he sighed. My eyes snapped to his. "Belgium?" I questioned.

He nodded "It's work related. I wish I could stay but I can't" so that's why all of sudden he was so quiet. To me it sounded like he didn't want to go or maybe I was just hoping that.

"Oh" was my great answer. "You seem to be saying that a lot" he chuckled bitterly. "Only twice, but who is counting" I sighed. After that silence again over won. Edward seemed to be in thought so I decided not to disturb him.

Edward stopped in front of the hotel I stayed but didn't cut the engine. "Do you want to come and have a drink maybe?" I asked softly. "I would love to," I knew there was a but coming "but I have to get ready for my next trip" and there you have it.

"Okay, uhm thanks for today. I had an amazing time" I told him honestly. "No thank you, ma Belle, for coming and letting me spend time with you" he answered. I blushed and looked down not knowing what to say.

"I should go" I said and reached for the door handle to which he got out of the car and was in a second by my side. He helped me out of the car and then closed the door. He kept the hand he took while helping me in his and slightly kissed it.

"Goodnight, Ma Belle" he whispered. "Good night Sir Edward" I replied softly. His eyes widened at what I said and then he smiled crookedly at me. "One of a kind, that's what you are"

I looked back at him one last time and then walked in to the hotel and immediately went to my room.

I still hadn't unpacked my bags because suddenly I didn't want to spend the next nine days here anymore. From the moment I had seen Edward in the train I got my hopes up. I thought that he would be here with me, how stupid of me. I didn't even know the man and I was already planning my stay here with him.

I changed into a top and sweatpants and decided to check my emails but all I could think about was Edward. Around two am I was still wide awake and thinking about returning to Washington.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. Who could it be I thought to myself and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked but got no answer. I opened the door anyway and was met by Edward.

"Will you come to Belgium with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**5 reviews for the next chapter? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there,**

**Thanks for the reviews people, I loved it! Reviews makes me want to update sooner :D**

**As promised, here you have the next chapter.**

**Enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

><p>"I don't know the language they speak in Belgium" I replied still in shock by his question. He chuckled "Good thing you have me around then, don't you?" "I guess" I whispered.<p>

"So?" he pondered nervously. "Yes Edward, I want to go to Belgium with you" I smiled at him. He breathed out in relief, or I think it was relief. "But it's two am, isn't it a bit too late or actually too early to leave?" I asked as I beckoned with my hand for him to come in.

"We can leave whenever you want, I just couldn't wait to ask you" he replied as he walked to my balcony. "Great view isn't it?" Edward murmured. "I haven't really checked the view" I answered softly.

"Come here" he whispered and I of course obeyed because whenever I was around him I couldn't think clearly. He took my hand and put me in front him which caused my breath to hitch. I immediately closed my eyes and enjoyed his touch.

"Open your eyes, Ma belle" he whispered in my ear to which I shivered. I opened my eyes and took the sight in, _amazing_ I thought by myself _but I rather would enjoy the view of him_, I added. "Lovely view" I said softly.

"I don't know about that but I do know that my view is absolutely stunning" Edward told me as he took my hands in his. "Let's leave now" I suggested. "Whatever you want, ma belle" he answered and stepped back.

"I see you haven't unpacked your bags yet?" he said as he pointed to them. "I wasn't really in the mood," I answered honestly "and look, it does come handy now, doesn't it?" I smiled. "That it does" he replied.

"You want to change clothes?" he asked to which I looked at his clothes. Hmm, I hadn't even noticed that he wasn't wearing a suit anymore but that he just like me had changed into black sweatpants and a white shirt. "No, I think I would be more comfortable like this" I answered and walked to the bathroom to take my stuff.

After taking my toothbrush, my hairbrush, my make-up I walked back to my room to put those in my bag. "Let me take those" he said as I closed my bag and then handed it to him.

"Let's go, ma belle" Edward said as I took one last look in my room to make sure I didn't forget anything. I nodded, took my purse and then followed him.

"Wait I need to check out" I said to Edward as we walked out of the elevator. "I already took care of it" he answered. "What?" I asked surprised. L'Arc Paris wasn't one of the cheapest hotels in Paris. "I said I took care of it" he repeated.

"Edward no, it's too much. I will pay you back," I said while shaking my head. He sighed and walked to me after putting my bags in the trunk of his car, "I don't think so missy" he said with a shake of his head and then opened the passengers door for me.

"But-" I started but was cut off by Edward "Bella, please let it go. It was nothing, ok?" he looked at me with begging eyes to let it go. "Fine" I grumbled and stepped in the car. Edward closed the door with a big grin on his face.

"You ready to meet the Belgian people?" he grinned at me. "Absolutely" I grinned back at him.

By 8 am we arrived to Brussels, the capital of Belgium. "Hey, you didn't tell me that they speak French in Belgium" I said as I noticed that a lot of things around here was written in French.

"That's because we're in the wallonisch section of Belgium and then you have the Flemish section where they speak Dutch" he explained. "Oh, I didn't know that" I replied.

"Belgium is a great land with a great history but not one with whom I will bore you right now," he smiled "what do you say about breakfast?" he asked.

"I think that is a very good idea" I said to which my stomach agreed. "We are close to Antwerp now, we will be there in like 20 minutes or so. I know a nice place there," he suggested.

"I follow you Sir" I answered with a big smile. Again there was that shock in his eyes when he looked at me, "What is it?" I asked curiously. "You calling me Sir…" he started, "You don't like it?" I wondered. "Oh no ma belle, I do like it" he finished grinning.

"Edward how is it that you know all these places?" I asked him and changed the subject. "Because of my work," he answered. "You're a federal agent" I stated not understanding why he had to go to other countries to solve cases. "My cases are special ones, they need a lot of investigation" he explained.

"Special cases?" I pondered "Yup, special cases" he agreed "Let's leave it at that, ma belle" he said after he saw me looking at him with a curious look. I nodded and turned away.

"Why don't you tell me what you do for work?" he asked instead. "I don't work," I answered "I didn't see you for a daddy's princess" he said a bit surprised. "I'm not. I wrote a book, it was a huge success and now I'm good for a couple years. That's why I came to Europe. I wanted to try something new" I told him not even caring that I was telling some stuff about myself to a man that I just met. I had already crossed that barrier when I said yes to Belgium.

"Here we are, Antwerp, the cities of cities" he said as he parked his car. "Oh and I want to know the title of your book" he finished and then stepped out of the car.

"Yeah I'll tell you…after I know for sure that I won't see you anymore" I said which did kind of hurt, I mean the idea of not seeing him anymore didn't sound so appealing to me but I knew that this was just temporarily.

"You won't get rid of me easily, ma Belle" he smirked at me, _that I hope Edward_.

After having a delicious breakfast in a restaurant called Hangar 26, we went to the Hilton Hotel in Antwerp which was a bit further. Edward booked two rooms for which I was grateful because with him being so close to me I couldn't think clearly.

"Let's have some sleep and then we'll meet for lunch or an early dinner. Just knock on my door when you're awake and then I'll take you sightseeing" he told me as he stood in front of my door. "Okay, I'll see you later then" I said and fought the urge to take him in my room and to kiss him senseless.

"Have a good sleep, ma belle" he whispered as he placed a kiss on my hand and then walked to his room. "Edward wait!" I stopped him before he entered his room. He turned to look at me with a curious look.

I ran to him and before he could ask me what I was doing I put my lips on his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 months later<strong>_

I miss you so much Edward. Why did you leave me? Why didn't you take me with you? We were so good together.

I know you feel something for me. I could tell by your touch, by your kiss, by your looks. So why? Especially after that night. How could you leave me after such a night, baby?

But I promise you, I will find you.

* * *

><p><strong>You like?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi y'all,**

**I'm back with a new chappiee :) This one is for Mackenzie Black, enjoy it hun! xoxo**

**I also want to thank everyone for putting me on story alert, it's really awesome to know that there are people who are following my story and thanks for reviewing! **

**Enough said, now I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Belgium (3 months ago)<strong>_

I didn't know what had gotten into me but I just needed his lips on mine. Edward seemed shocked at first but then started responding by kissing me back as fiercely.

_What in the hell are you doing_ suddenly my inner me yelled at me, which caused me to back up and come back to earth.

"Oh god" I gasped as I realized what I had done. "Bella?" Edward seemed as shocked as me. "I got to go" I said quickly and walked back to my room. "Bella wait!" Edward tried but there was no stopping. "I'm sorry, I need to pee!" amazing "I need to use the bathroom" what an excuse after such a kiss. Great, now he definitely thinks I'm crazy.

I closed the door and sank to the floor "I'm such an idiot" I chanted to myself. "Bella open the door" Edwards voice came through the door. I stood up and walked to the bathroom and from there I yelled "I can't I'm already in the bathroom".

"Bella please" he pleaded but I was too embarrassed to face him.

"I can't come to the door Edward, I'm already naked" I yelled back and made an even bigger idiot out of myself. I heard him sigh and then walk back to his room.

"Oh my god, oh my god" I kept chanting as I looked in the mirror. "You idiot, how could you attack him like that?" I asked myself in the mirror "He definitely thinks you're crazy now, amazing, just amazing! But what a kiss" I suddenly smiled at the memory "Oh no, forget the kiss!" I yelled at myself.

"How am I going to face him now?" I wondered out loud but then my mind wandered to the kiss again. "But he did kiss me back…Ah Bella he's a man, of course he'll kiss you back but that doesn't mean he wants you" I argued with myself.

"Okay, I got to calm down" I said as I looked around and decided that taking a shower was probably the best idea.

After a long shower I decided to sleep a bit but of course the fuck hot guy from the next room wouldn't leave my mind. "Stupid man with his perfect lips" I grumbled. After tossing around for like forty minutes I decided to read my mails just to pass time.

I got a mail from my parents who were wondering why I didn't call them yet and why I didn't answer my mails either. _Mails? What mails_ I thought as I looked at the mails I got. _Oh those mails_ I thought as I scrolled down and saw that I had fifteen mails from my mother. Typical Renee, always worried.

I thought daddies were worriers but no Charlie and I, we're great. We don't have the we-talk-about-everything- kind of relationship but we do trust each other completely. He supports me with everything I do and doesn't question it. Love the man.

Mother dear on the other side, was always worried about me or about the fact that I wouldn't be able to find a man to spend the rest of my life with because I was too independent and stubborn.

After sending them a reply in which I told them that I was fine, that I would call them soon and that I loved them. Yeah, mom was going to be pissed with the short reply but that's for later to deal with.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door which caused me to freeze. "Bella are you awake yet?" Edwards voice came through the door. I shook my head _No way in hell I'm opening that door_. I kept still for 4 minutes, because that's how long it took for Edward to leave.

I kept still for another five minutes just to make sure. _You got to open that door at some point_ my suddenly very irritating inner me said. "Yeah well, we'll see about that" I said to myself knowing that there was no chance that I wouldn't actually open the door for Edward.

After watching TV for like two hours I decided to do something even more interesting: pacing. I started to pace from the one side of my room to the other side. When there was a knock on the door I all but ran because I really wanted to speak to Edward.

"Edward I-" I stopped when I saw that it wasn't Edward. "Mr. Cullen requested we bring you dinner Madame" a waiter stood at my door with a cart of food. I beckoned for him to come in.

"Never let someone in you don't know, Ma belle" suddenly a voice said from behind me. I turned to look at Edward with confusion "What does that mean?" I asked him as I beckoned for him to come in too.

"He's just a waiter" I added as I took some change to tip him. "You don't know that" he argued as the waiter just left without even taking my tip. "I just don't want anything to happen to you" he said sincerely.

Suddenly the mood shifted, I went back to being nervous because I remembered the kiss. "Uhmm," great start Bella, "What is it, ma belle" he wondered with a grin. Fuck hot knew what was to come. I decided to take a step to the bathroom but Edward stopped me. "Uh-uh no escaping to the bathroom, if you want to get naked you can do it here" he smirked.

"Don't think so" I answered immediately blushing. "Too bad" he teased, or so I think. "Edward about the kiss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that but you looked so good and then when you whispered 'have a good sleep, ma belle'" I did a very bad imitation of him "I suddenly lost it" I ended my rambling with a big sigh.

I looked at Edward to see his reaction but was suddenly met by his lips that he placed on mine. Everything got out of control in a second. We were kissing each other hard and good, using tongues while our hands roamed each other's bodies.

"Oh fuck Edward" I moaned as Edward started to suck on my neck. "Okay stop…we got to stop" I tried to stop him but failed miserably "oh baby don't stop" I groaned as he started to suck hard. That was going to leave a mark.

"What are you doing to me, Isabella" he asked out loud as he used my name for the first time.

"_Bonjour Ma Belle" he said as he placed a kiss on my hand. "I'm sorry I'm late but I lost track of time because of the case I was busy with" he explained with a frown._

"_It's okay, I don't mind. I'm glad you came" I smiled at him. "Oh I think we forgot some things" I raised my eyebrows at what he said "My name is Edward Cullen," "Oh, I'm Isabella Swan but I just go with Bella" I answered._

"_Ma Belle fit's you perfectly then" he smiled at me "and it's a pleasure to meet you" he added. I smiled back at him as I nodded "Same here". "Now what do you say about a tour in the Louvre?" he grinned at me as he offered me his arm. I took it with a smile and walked back to the museum I always wanted to visit._

I smiled at the memory of our meeting. "What are you smiling at?" he murmured against my skin. "I was thinking about when we met in the Louvre" I told him.

"It's the first time you called me by name" I added. "You're beautiful just like you're name, Isabella" he whispered and kissed my lips one last time and then pulled back.

"What just happened?" I asked him breathlessly. "I don't know, I just came to ask if you would like to go on a date with me but then suddenly got attacked" he joked. I hit his chest lightly as he chuckled "It was you this time, I was doing this great thing called an explanation when suddenly you attacked me. Oh god, I should sue you" I faked horror.

"I'm a federal agent, remember?" Edward smirked at me knowing he had the upper hand. "Well, I guess I have to surrender then" I whispered as I put my lips back on his.

"If we don't leave know I'm sure you will definitely sue me" he said as he pulled back. "I'll wait outside while you get ready" he said as he walked away. "What about the food?" I said pointing to the cart.

"The cart is empty" he replied with a laugh "I just need a way to get in". With that he closed the door.

I stood there and wondered how in hell I was so lucky to find this guy.

_**7 months and 2 weeks later **_

"I can't believe you Alice, you know him! You fucking knew I was talking about him and you didn't tell me. And I trusted you" I yelled as tears threatened to spill over. "And you!" I pointed to Edward "I can't believe you!

"If you didn't want me then why didn't you tell me from in the beginning, you ass hole. Do you even know how hard it was for me. Maybe you did. Did you laugh at me when Alice told you that I was miserable without you. Fuck you, fuck you all!" I yelled. The bar was completely silent.

Alice stood there with tears in her eyes, while the rest of them stood behind her, except for Edward. He stood next to her. "Bella let me explain" he walked to me and tried to get a hold of me.

I stopped him by slapping him hard in the face "I'm done with you".

* * *

><p><strong>I'm evil, I know -_-<strong>

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**H**_**iyaa!**

**There you got it, chapter five and oh people, we have a lemon! Scroll down to the end, if you don't like it :)**

**Erennn hun, it's sooo good to have you back, I promise you, you're going to enjoy this story! xoxo**

**Mckenzie black; Don't worry, even tough I'm evil, even I can't keep Bella and Edward away from each other for a long time ;)**

**As for the flashforwards, don't worry people. From this chapter on there won't be any and from the next chapter you will start to understand them because we're slowly getting to them.**

**Okay enough with the rambling.**

**Enjoy people :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Belgium <strong>_

It had been a week since I came to Belgium with Edward. It was the week of my life. We went to places, visited museums, went on dates, made out like fools and just enjoyed being with each other. I felt like a teenager all over again.

With Edward I wasn't the 25 year old Bella but the 17 years old giddy teenager. He made me laugh all the time and he was so carefree with me. There would be times that I was left to my own because of his work but that gave me time to nap or have some Bella time.

I can't even imagine leaving this guy but we both knew that when the time comes he would go to Chicago and I would go back to Washington, Seattle.

But I pushed those thoughts away and looked back at the man –for now my man- that at the moment was talking with some guy in Dutch trying to get our way in to the Atomium to have dinner in the highest sphere.

You can't get in there easily and from what I read on the internet it was very expensive but there's one thing I learned about Edward and which is that he doesn't care about money. He just wants to enjoy and make me enjoy.

But I tried to tell him that expensive things are not my thing, I just want to be with him. "Then see it as a bonus baby, because with me the other stuff comes too" he answered with a wink and then kissed the hell out of me which made me forget what we were talking about.

After finally getting us into the Atomium we took the elevator and were having dinner in the highest sphere when Edward's phone started ringing.

"Sorry, ma belle, I need to take this" he apologized as he stood up. I nodded with a frown because this could be his come-home call, which would end our vacation.

I don't even actually know if he would be getting one of those calls, I'm just guessing. Edward is very secretive about his job, he doesn't like to be questioned about it and if he is, he answer vaguely and then changes the subject.

All I know that he's a Federal agent and that he does special cases that makes him travel a lot. That his best friend is a girl called Alice and that he lives in Chicago. Yup that pretty much sums it up.

Edward walked back to our table with a sly smile on his face and took a seat. "So baby, what are your ideas on London?" he asked. "Really?" my eyes widened while a big smile formed on my face. He nodded and a day later I found myself in London with the most gorgeous man in the world.

"I am in London" I breathed out amazed. "That you're, ma belle" he smiled as he draped his arm over my shoulder. We had parked the car in front of an apartment and then walked to a restaurant to have some dinner.

"How does it feel to be in your homeland?" I asked with a grin. "I don't give a shit about the country, it's the company that makes me so happy" he answered smirking.

My smile immediately turned into a frown. "What is it, baby" Edward murmured as he caressed my cheek. "It's nothing" I mumbled.

"Come on, I can see that some bad thoughts are going around in that pretty head of yours" he pushed with pleading eyes. I sighed "What's going to happen when you have to go back to Chicago?"

He leaned back and took a deep breath "Let's not talk about this now, okay?"

"But-" he cut me off before I even could start my sentence, "No buts Isabelle, we're not going to talk about this now. We're hungry, let's eat" he answered curtly and that was that. We didn't talk for the rest of our dinner.

We walked back to his car and right when I thought we would take the car to drive to a hotel, Edward took my hand and pulled me to the apartment.

I looked to him in question, "I have a loft here, I don't live in London but I do come from time to time. It comes in handy" he explained.

No talk after that either.

We walked together into his condo and went straight to his bedroom. "You can take a shower in here" he said as he pointed to the bathroom next to his bedroom.

"But I don't have any clothes," I answered.

"I'll go get our bags, you get in the shower" he replied and then walked away. "Edward" I stopped him by calling out his name, "please don't be mad at me".

"Never, ma belle" he answered without turning around and then walked out of the loft.

I sighed and dressed out of my cloths that I put on the dresser in his bedroom and then got in the shower. I moaned at the warm water touching my skin.

I hated traveling, it always makes me feel dirty. For a while I just stood there enjoying the hot water.

I heard the door open and thought Edward was getting me some clothes when suddenly the shower door opened and he walked in. I felt his hands on mine before I could say something.

"Isabella" Edward whispered, his hot breath on my neck. I moaned at the feeling. "Edward I want you, please" I begged.

"What are you doing to me" he groaned and it sounded like he was in pain, like he didn't even wanted it. "Please" I said softly and turned around in his arms.

Edward looked me in the eyes and the kissed me slowly and passionately on the lips. I gripped his hair and pulled him even closer to him. It was like something suddenly clicked in him because he started kissing me hard as his hands roamed over my body and finally landed on my ass.

He pushed it, signaling that I should wrap my legs around his waist which I immediately did. We both groaned when his cock came in touch with my pussy.

"Take me Edward, now… I need it" I said as I pushed my hips to cause some friction.

"Fuck Isabella" he said as he opened the shower door and then walked out with me still wrapped around his waist. Water from on our bodies was dripping on the ground but we didn't give a shit, we were lost in each other.

Edward placed me on the bed and wasted no time to cover his body with mine. His mouth found mine and kissed my hungrily. I responded just the same way and took his cock in my hand and started stroking it.

"Oh fuck baby" he groaned his eyes shut tightly. I guided his cock to my entrance and pushed my hips up because he was teasing me by not entering.

"Please" I begged unashamed and held onto his shoulders. With one thrust he pushed all the way in and then we both froze. "Oh god" we both were breathless as we enjoyed the sensation.

After a while he started thrusting again, his thrusts were hard and slow which made us moan and hold on to each other for dear life. This was us, no Chicago, no Seattle, only us.

"Faster baby, take me hard and fast" I said to him as I pushed my hips to meet his thrusts.

Suddenly Edward slammed into me which caused our skin to slap loudly. "Oh fuck, yes like that baby!" I screamed. "Fuck baby, you feel so good" he grunted with each thrust.

I felt my climax coming "Yes baby, come. Just let go" he groaned. "Come with me Edward, I want you to come with me" I panted.

"Oh..fuck..Edward!" I screamed as I came all over him as Edward followed right after me.

We fell breathlessly on the bed while Edward was still in me. "I could stay like this forever" Edward said softly as he planted soft kisses on my neck.

"I'm falling for you baby, hard and fast. Please tell me I'm not alone here?" I begged afraid of rejection. "Isabella" he sighed, "what will I do with you?" he asked.

"Keep me" I answered immediately with hope. "Sleep, ma belle" he replied.

I had the best sleep in my whole life that night. Wrapped in Edwards arms, I couldn't imagine anything going wrong.

The next morning I woke up alone in the big bed we shared the night before. "Edward?" I yelled but got no response. I wrapped the sheet around my body and walked in to the living room and saw that Edward wasn't there either.

I walked around the whole loft but found no Edward. _Strange_ I thought and walked back to the bedroom. Maybe he went out for work.

When I entered the bedroom I noticed that only my bag was standing there in the corner. "The closet, of course" I realized as I slapped my forehead.

But it was empty, the closet, the drawers, they were all empty.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself. I decided to take a shower, get dressed and wait for him.

I waited and waited. Edward never came.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me, blame Edward -_-<strong>

**No worries people, there's a reason for everything, I promise.**

**Let me know your thoughts, whaddaya say, 10 reviews and a new chapter?**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**I'm so sorry with the delay but I just finished my finals and I really had a lot of stuff to do at school so...**

**But I promise from now one, there'll be a chapter every day.**

**I want to thank everyone for putting me on story alert, favorite story/author or for reviewing. It really means a lot to me!**

**The chapters will also get longer and longer in case you wonder and one last thing.**

**Are you guys intrested in a chapter with EPOV, just let me know.**

**And so we go on :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh god Edward, please" I gasped as I felt his lips on my throat while his hands ghosted up my sides. My hands found their place in his hair and locked him to me. "Sssh" he put his finger op my lips to silence me. <em>

_I took his finger in my mouth and sucked it which caused him to groan loudly. Suddenly he was gone, he wasn't there anymore. He was three feet away from me with a pained expression on his face._

"_Find me, ma belle"_

I woke up gasping for air. I had to find him, I had to find my Edward. It was not the first time I had this dream. For three weeks I've had the same dream, he always asked me to find. Always.

I walked to the bathroom –I was still staying in Edwards loft with the hope that he would come back- and splashed water on my face. I couldn't even look in the mirror. I looked like hell and I didn't need a mirror to remind me that.

"Why Edward? I don't understand" I asked myself as I sank to the floor. The tears flowed, only to be followed by my sobs. My heart ached for him.

"Oh fuck it! I'm not doing this anymore!" I yelled to no one in particular as I got up. I took my clothes off and got in the shower. After my shower I got dressed and then packed my bags.

I wouldn't find Edward by just sitting around here. So first things first I started calling hospitals to ask if there was any Edward Cullen. I hated myself for not doing it before. What if he had gotten in accident?

But there was no Edward Cullen that had been in a hospital for the last three weeks. After that I started to call police stations, of course they would know the federal agent with special cases, right?

Well no, they didn't have a clue or they didn't want to tell me. I had a feeling London was not the place where I would find him.

Next thing I know I was on a plane to Chicago. The place where Edward lived. I had no idea where Edward lived, the only thing I knew was that he stayed in Illinois.

"Where to miss?" the cabdriver asked as I took a seat. "Uhm, could you take me to a nice hotel close to the centrum?" I asked a bit nervous. At first I felt the adrenaline rush through me when I took the plane but now the nerves really started to kick in.

What if I am one of those idiots who just left everything behind to find some vacation crush. Okay, I knew that Edward was not just a crush but what if I was just a good lay to him?

It was hard to believe after all the attention I got from him. He took care of me, he made me feel things I hadn't felt before.

"Oh fuck" I muttered, "You okay miss?" the cabdriver asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, thank you" I replied with a small smile.

"Okay, I know the right place. I'll take you there and then I'll show you some places you can go too, like restaurants and stuff. You look new to the place" he said smiling.

I nodded and told him that it's my first time in Chicago. Then he proceeded to tell me some stuff about Chicago. Places I shouldn't go, places I should go and he also gave me his phone number in case I needed a cab.

Jacob, the cabdriver, told me that I could call him any time of the day if I needed a ride. He seemed honest and sweet. Normally I would have thought that it was creepy but he seemed to mean it.

"Thanks Jacob, I'll make sure to remember it" I said and tried to smile at him. It probably came out as a grimace. "Great! Now here we are. My cousin Emily and her husband own the place. You won't find a better place, I promise" he told me as we got out.

I looked at him in awe, "Thank you Jacob, that's really sweet".

"Ah it's nothing miss, I'm glad I could help. By the way I didn't get your name…" he said when a bellboy came to take my bags from him. He greeted Jacob, then walked inside with my bags as both Jacob and I followed him.

"Bella Swan, my name is Bella Swan" I answered him. "Suits you" he grinned at me.

A young, beautiful woman walked to us and greeted us both with a big smile, "Hello Jacob, who is it that you got here?" she said as she gave me a hand. "Emily, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is the crazy cousin I was talking about" he joked as he introduced us to each other.

"Don't believe a thing he said, miss Swan" Emily said as she slapped his chest. These people made me smile instantly, they were so sweet and comfortable around each other.

Jacob said he had to get back to work, so he left but not before he made sure that Emily should take great care of me. I thanked him again and then was led to my room.

That's when the pain started to come back. I wanted to travel with Edward, I wanted to meet new people with Edward. I didn't want to do these things on my own anymore.

I decided that after taking a nap I would start searching for Edward again. My nap was cut short when there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" I yelled as I got out of my bed.

"Mrs. Uley send you dinner ma'am" a young boy said. He had a cart full with food. I thanked him and after giving him a tip, he left.

I sighed and tried to eat a bit of the food I got, but after a few bites I didn't really feel hungry any more. I put the food aside and went to take a shower.

While taking a shower I put a couple facts together: One, Edward left. Two, I'm in Chicago. Three, I've no idea in hell of how to find him. Yup, that was it all by all. Fuck, this is going to be harder than I thought.

Jacob! He could help me. Maybe he knew something about Edward Cullen. I'll start with Emily, maybe she knows something. This way I don't have to bother Jacob.

I got dressed immediately not even giving thought to what I was wearing. I impatiently waited for the elevator and when I finally got downstairs, I walked straight to Emily.

"Hey Mrs. Uley, can I ask you something? Oh and thank you for the food" I said to her feeling giddy as hell. "Please call me Emily, and yes you can ask whatever you want. I'll be glad to help you" she answered with a sweet smile.

"Thank you. Uhm have you ever heard of Edward Cullen? He's a federal agent here in Chicago" I told her nervously.

She seemed to thought about it, "Hmm, no it doesn't ring any bell. Edward Cullen…maybe my husband has heard of him. Let me ask him. Hey Sam, come here for a second" she yelled to a man behind the counter.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked and came to stand next to us. "Sam, this is Bella Swan. The girl Jacob brought" Emily told him.

"Oh yes, nice to meet you miss Swan" he said as he extended his hand to me. "Nice to meet you too, and please just call me Bella" I answered as I shook his hand.

"Now Bella here was asking me if I had heard about an Edward Cullen," Emily told him. "Edward Cullen" he said in thought, "Nope can't say I've heard of him" he then added.

Damn it I was losing hope, but I couldn't give up. This is just the beginning and I would probably get disappointed quite a lot of times, so I couldn't give up.

"It's ok, could you maybe call Jacob? I would love to go out and see some place" I asked to them not trying to show my disappointment. "Sure, I'll call him right away" Sam answered.

I thanked them and walked back to my room to get my purse and jacket. It may be summer but at nights it could be chilly. When I got downstairs Jacob was already waiting.

"Hello Miss Bella, I see you already missed me" he teased as he opened the door for me. I chuckled and took a seat.

"Jacob before we leave, do you know any Edward Cullen?" I asked him after he took a seat. "Haven't heard of him, why?" he asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing, just curious" I told him. "Okay, so where to?" he asked.

"Uhm maybe the centrum? I would actually love to go to a bar, have some drinks" I said to him. Jacob nodded and started the car.

The ride was pretty short. He stopped at the beginning of a street and then we both got out of the car. "There are some good bars in this street, if you don't like them then go to the end of the street and take the street to your right. There you'll find some good lounges and also a couple restaurants in case you're hungry" he explained as he pointed the streets.

"Thank you Jacob, I really appreciate it" I said as I took out some cash and handed it to him. "No Bella, the ride was on me" he winked at me.

"No mister, you already did enough for me" I shook my head at him. "Forget it Bella" he replied and then got back in his car. "I'll get you Jacob!" I yelled before he took off.

I walked down the streets and saw that most of the bars were pretty full. The last bar in the street was the least full so I decided to go with that one. I entered the bar and instead of being hit by the scent of beer, I was hit by the scent of the roses.

_Strange but good_ I thought to myself. As I took a look around I noticed that most of the people were actually gathered around two pool tables. This place was definitely not the least full, I just hadn't seen them.

"Hello there! Can I help you? You probably want to have a drink. Table or bar? Or do you want to watch the game?" a petite woman with black spiky hair said all those things to me without even taking a breath…I think.

"Uhm hi?" was my fantastic reply. "I'm sorry I probably caught you of guard with my rambling" she laughed. "I'm Alice Withlock, this is my place. Why don't you follow me to the bar so I can give you a drink?" she walked away before I could even give an answer.

"Sure, why not?" I mumbled and followed her.

"So what can I give you? A cocktail? I'm really good at making those but my husband is even better. He-" I cut her off before she could tell her whole history. "A shot of vodka will do or no make it two" I said.

"Whoa either you just broke up with your boyfriend or you're drinking alcohol for the first time and don't know your limits" she rambled

"Or maybe I just want to enjoy a night out?" I tried but from the tone of my voice we both knew that was not the case.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked. "No not really" I answered as I downed my first shot.

"Yes baby we rock!" I heard a man yell as the crowd cheered. I looked to the back and saw a blond, beautiful woman kiss a tall man with short dark curly hair. Okay that was not just a kiss, they were totally sucking of each other's face.

"Ugh I hate it when they do that" the woman, Alice, said with a grimace. I looked back at her but my thoughts were somewhere else. The only time Edward really kissed me like that was the night we had sex.

That night he totally let go. He was so passionate. Edward made me feel –I'm scared to say it but- loved. God, how I craved his touch.

I sighed and downed my other shot. "Yup, break up it is" Alice commented. I looked back at her and shrugged, I had no plans of telling her.

"Can I have another shot?" I asked her. "Sure thing" she answered and immediately put another shot in front of me.

"Those two you saw, they are my family believe it or not. The big guy is my brother and the blond woman is his wife. They play pool all the time and they rock it. I still don't get it why people bet against them, they always win" she told me without even caring either I was listening or not, I think.

"They didn't play against each other?" I asked "Nope. Rosalie, the blond, played against my husband and Emmet, the big guy, played against our other brother" she answered. I nodded.

"Hey Alice, are you originally from Chicago?" I asked curiously. Maybe she knew something about Edward, but I wasn't going to ask her directly.

"Nope, but I have been here for ten years so I do know the place quite well" she answered.

"Oh then you must also know the people around here?" I inquired with raised eyebrows. "There isn't a soul that me or my family don't know here" she answered. "Why, you looking for someone?" she added.

"Actually yes I am" I said as I downed my last shot. "Do you have any idea where I can find Edward Cullen?"

"Why are you looking for him?" she asked curiously. "It's personal" I answered curtly.

"Oh ok and no I have no idea where you can find this Edward Cullen" she said a bit harshly to what I was taken back a bit. "Then you don't know every single soul in Chicago" I replied back.

Tears immediately formed in my eyes, not because of Alice but because of Edward. I was never going to find him.

Alice immediately rushed to my side "Are you ok?" she asked softly. I shook my head as I started to sob. Alice took me by my arm and walked to a private booth with me.

There I started to tell her everything that had happened between me and Edward. How I met him and how he left me after he made love to me. I told her that I came to Chicago so I could find him but that no one around here had even heard his name.

"Ass hole" Alice muttered and gave me a tissue. "Okay this is not going to work, let's go to the bathroom and clean up your face" Alice said as she helped me stand up.

The blond girl, Rosalie I think, walked towards us. "Hey Alice, what's going on?" she asked with a curious glance to me.

"It's nothing. Bella why don't you go cleaned up and I'll get you something to drink" Alice said. I nodded and walked to the bathroom Alice showed me.

Suddenly someone bumped into me and even though I tried to hold on to the person, I fell and then everything went black but not before I heard an angelic voice yell my name.

"Edward" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Have faith in me!<strong>

**please review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised the next chapter.**

**stupidlamp2010 thank you for your reviews I really love them and I promise you don't worry, okay for now you may worry but have faith. E&B belong together, even I don't have the power to seperate them...oh wait I actually do. Just kidding ;)**

**Again thank you for the story alerts, it means a lot to know that there are in fact people out there that do actually read this story. Thanks guys :)**

**And last of all: Merry Christmas people! I hope you enjoy these days, and my best wishes for all of you xoxo**

* * *

><p>"I think she's coming around" someone said, I think it was Rosalie. "Maybe we should have brought her to a hospital after all" and that was Alice.<p>

I groaned as soon as I opened my eyes, my head hurt like hell. "Alice?" I mumbled. She came to my side immediately. "I'm here Bella. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" she asked.

Edward!

"He was here!" I yelled as I bolted upright. "What? Who was here?" Alice asked nervously. "Edward! He was here" I said to her

"Bella there was no Edward here tonight" Rosalie said. "No, I heard him. He yelled my name. He must have seen me falling down" I told them getting irritated.

I tried to stand up but almost lost my balance. "Easy there" Emmet said as he held me up. I thanked him softly and then took a seat again. I tried to think if it was Edward for sure and then decided that I was just imagining it.

After all, all I desired and wanted was Edward.

I looked around and saw that I was in a very well decorated apartment. I silently took everything in and noticed that they must be pretty rich not that I gave a shit. I didn't give a shit about anything anymore.

"Where am I?" I asked with a sigh. Alice told me that they used this apartment in case they had a late night at the bar. We were on the second floor and on the first floor was the bar. Rosalie looked like she wanted to add something to it or tell me something.

It was like she couldn't decide. "I can't believe this" she muttered and then left. Emmet gave me an apologizing smile and then followed her.

"I think I should go" I said as I slowly stood up. Alice shook her head at me as she walked towards me. "Oh no, you just got up. Take a seat" she pushed me on the sofa "and rest. For all we know you could have a concussion and we can't have that now can we" she told me with a smile.

"Alice please, I feel like I'm intruding your space" I mumbled. Alice just shook it off with a wave of her hand and then handed me a plate with food. She ordered me to eat it and then gave me some Tylenol for my headache.

I thanked her and did as she asked. "Oh crap" I said as I looked at my watch. It was already noon and I didn't even spend the night at the hotel. Emily must think cheap of me.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked a bit worried. I told her that I should go back to my place and to check in with Emily so they wouldn't think that I just left without paying. At that moment a guy with blond hair walked in. He walked straight to Alice and kissed her on the mouth. I assumed that I was Jasper, her husband.

Alice introduced us as we shook hands. Jasper asked me how he felt and for someone who didn't really know me he looked pretty concerned. Alice told Jasper that I wanted to leave. Jasper immediately said no.

"Uh why not?" I asked a bit confused at his sudden outburst. "Why don't you stay here in this apartment. It would be stupid to pay for an hotel were you're not staying right?" Jasper confused the shit out of me even more by suggesting that.

"I spend the night here because I had an accident otherwise I would have been in the hotel" I told him to which he replied that it would be way better that I stayed here. That way I could have a place of my own and I could do whatever I want.

I told him that I didn't even know how long I would stay in Chicago. "You can stay here as long as you want Bella," answered Alice.

"Okay, what about the rent? How much do I have to pay you guys?" I asked considering the idea of staying here. I would be way more comfortable here so why not?

"What rent?" she asked and looked at me like I had grown two heads. "Uhm, the rent I pay you for staying in your place" I said mentally adding 'duh'.

"We don't need any money of yours Bella, we just want you to have a safe place" Jasper insisted which I didn't understand. Why would they give a total stranger a place to live.

"Why don't we make a compromise?" Alice asked seeing that I wasn't really convinced at staying here for free. I told her to go on to which she suggested that I work in the bar at nights and this way I don't have to pay any rent. I told her to give me some time to think about it.

"Please Bella say yes, I would really love to have a new friend. Rosalie is with Emmet all the time. They are like newlyweds and they have been married for five years now and yes I do love to spend time with Jasper but sometimes I need a girl to talk with, no offense honey" Alice was pretty close to begging so yeah I couldn't really say no, right?

"Fine" I mumbled. She –literally- threw herself at me and hugged me fiercely and thanked me. I told her that I would have to go back to the hotel to get my bags to which she answered that Emmet and Rose would come with me to help.

I told her that it wasn't necessary but she insisted and yeah I again relented.

"But Alice I think Rosalie doesn't really like me," I said slowly as I took my jacket and purse. "It's not you she has a problem with" Alice mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "It's nothing, forget it" she said and then walked me downstairs where Emmet and Rosalie were already waiting for me.

Rosalie told Emmet to get the car and then walked to my side. We said goodbye to Alice and Jasper and then waited for Emmet to come.

"He's a bastard, you know?" suddenly Rosalie said which shocked me. Had Alice told her about Edward? "Who Emmet?" I asked unsure to which she scoffed. "Oh no Emmet maybe a pig but he's definitely not a bastard" she answered.

"Alice told you" I sighed and she nodded. "He really doesn't deserve you if he left you just like that. I don't get how he could do something like that" she grumbled.

"You sound like you know him" I asked a bit surprised. "I know…" she sighed "I know his type. Been there done that" she finished.

That's when Emmet arrived with this Big Jeep where at least ten people could suit in…I think.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it" Rosalie said as Emmet walked around the car to open the door for us. "Oh and please just call me Rose" she added with a smile.

As Emmet drove to the address I gave him, I thought about the people I had just met. I had really mixed feelings about them. They were really nice and generous, and they took care of me instead of just dropping me in one or another hospital but one the other side they were complete strangers to me.

Suddenly a phone rang. I wasn't mine, I would have recognized the tone.

"Uhm Ed…Anthon is calling" he said nervously to Rosalie. She took the phone from him and answered.

"Shut up and just listen to me. We did what you wanted and now I'm telling you, don't come to the bar anymore. If you want to see Alice or Emmet then meet them at home but after what you did, we don't want you near the bar anymore. Got it, good" she ended the phone call harshly without even bothering to wait for an answer.

"Uh Anthon is my brother. Him and Rose don't really like each other" Emmet explained. "I don't like him because he's an ass hole" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh okay" I said not really caring about their family fights. _Look what you have gotten me into Edward_ I thought to myself.

After I got my stuff from the hotel and said goodbye to Emily and Sam, we went back to the apartment. I got installed with the help of Rosalie and Alice. They were all about fashion, music, cars…things I wasn't interested in.

I listened to them as they told me stories about their life and I was thankful because I knew they were doing it to distract me from Edward. It didn't change anything, I kept looking for him.

At nights I would work at the bar and at days I would wander around the street and ask people for Edward Cullen.

I went to police stations to ask for federal agent Edward Cullen. They didn't have a clue about who I was talking. I would come back home in tears. Alice tried to comfort me multiple times but I still ended up as a sobbing mess.

I didn't answer my parents calls, they still thought I was in Europe. I sometimes send them a mail and told them that I was fine. Renee was really mad at me for not calling her but I couldn't call her and let her know I was back in America. She would demand to see me and I wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Jacob came to visit me a couple times in the bar and told me that he was bit worried that I was staying with people I didn't even know. I told him that I didn't know him either but did trust him, that shut him up. He would take me to places and tell me stories about it. He knew Chicago so well and he always had a way to make me laugh.

We were becoming very good friends in a short time. Not only with him but I also bonded really well with Alice, Rose and Emmet. Jasper kept his distance from me, which I didn't understand at all but I did respect it. Maybe he had some issues of his own.

I remember one day coming home in tears and only Emmet was at the bar. I cried so much because I was losing hope. Emmet tried to console me but then got so pissed at Edward. He looked like he could kill anyone that came his way that moment. He was really protective of me, like a brother I never had.

He kept telling me that it would be alright.

There would be days that only I and Alice would be at the bar. Emmet, Rose and Jasper would be gone for days and then suddenly they were back.

One of those days, Emmet, Rose and Jasper came back from a short trip. Emmet walked in with a black eye, a broken hand and a swollen lip. Alice and I immediately rushed to his side.

"Emmet what happened" Alice uttered worriedly as she cupped his face. "I had a fight with our dearest brother. I tried to put some sense into the fuckers head" he grumbled.

They really had a problem with this Anthon guy. I had never seen him before but his name did came up from time to time. Rosalie really didn't like him at all, when his name came up, she would either call him ass hole or bastard and then walk away.

She did the same when I mentioned Edwards name. Alice was always worried about Anthon and Emmet was always mad at him, stating that he was an idiot.

Jasper always said that we should leave his decisions to him and that he would make the right choice himself.

"I wish I had you as my sister Bella and not that idiot…eh Anthon" Emmet said as he gave me hug. I was surprised by this sudden act but decided that maybe he just needed a hug. "Don't worry big guy, it will be alright. Isn't that what you always tell me?" I asked him softly.

He nodded with a sigh and then left the bar without even looking back at me. I was shocked to see him act so strangely. He was really having a hard time being the big brother. Anthon was pushing his limits with him.

Our days passed like that. Working, pool matches – Emmet and Rosalie were still the only winners-, searching for Edward. I didn't want to admit it and I wouldn't admit it but finding Edward seemed like a hopeless case.

It had been exactly 6 months and two weeks since I left London. Still no Edward and only little hope left.

I had gotten up early as usual but today I wouldn't spend the day alone like I usually did. Jacob wanted to spend the day with me. He would take me to a couple towns that were close by. I said yes for a very different reason than his.

Jacob wanted to have fun and I wanted to ask for Edward in those other towns. He sighed when I told him that.

There was a knock on the door of my apartment. "Coming!" I yelled and took my purse and jacket thinking it was Jacob.

It was Alice, "Hey Bella, you going somewhere?" she asked curiously. "Yup, Jacob and I are going to visit some nearby towns. Maybe I'll have more luck finding Edward there" I answered.

"Bella, don't be mad at me for saying this but maybe it's time for you to let him go?" she asked hesitantly. "No" I gasped "Alice how can you say that? No leave that, how can you even think it?" I asked in tears.

"I'm sorry Bella, please don't cry" she said as she rushed to my side. "Alice you don't understand, I love him. I love him like the way you love Jasper and I honestly believe that Edward wants me too. He showed me that in Europe" I said trying to convince her but also myself.

I had to believe it myself even though I was starting to think that maybe after all I was imagining those things.

There was another knock at the door. "That must be Jacob. Today is my day of and I probably won't be back until the late evening. So have fun and I'll see you tomorrow noon" I said and left the apartment without even looking back.

I wasn't mad at Alice, I was mad at myself for trying to convince myself that Edward really did want me. I knew she cared for me and wanted to see me happy. I sighed and decided I would apologize to her tomorrow.

I plastered a smile on my face and then left with Jacob. We decided to have breakfast first because we both hadn't eaten yet.

After breakfast we walked back to his car when suddenly his phone rang.

"What? Oh fuck, ok I'll be there in fifteen," he replied and ended the call. "Everything ok Jake?" I asked worriedly. "Not really, a friend of mine has been in an accident. I need to go to the hospital" he explained in a rush.

"Oh Jake I'm so sorry. You go, I'll take a cab back home" I said immediately feeling sorry for him and his friend. "No it's okay, I'll take you there. I'll be passing your place anyway" I nodded and stepped in the car.

"I'm sorry Bells, I wish I could've taken you to those places" Jake apologized. "Are you nuts Jake, I really don't mind. I just hope your friend will be ok" I replied honestly.

I was sad that I didn't have the chance to ask for Edward but there was always a tomorrow.

"I hope so too Bells" he said nervously.

After Jake dropped me at my place with the promise that he would call me later, I walked in to the café that was filled with our noon customers. I called them that because it was always the same customers that would come at noon.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Rose asked nervously as she stood behind the bar. "Jake's friend had an accident, he went to the hospital so I came back" I answered as I heard some yelling coming from the back.

I started walking to the back when Rose stopped me "Bella wait!".

"What's the matter Rose?" I said as the voices got louder. I recognized Alice and Emmet's voice but there was third one. "Uh…don't go there" she demanded.

I was about to ask why when I heard his voice. I knew it was his because I would recognize it anywhere. I felt all the color leave my face as he yelled some things to both Alice and Emmet.

My feet had their own mind as they continued walking to the back.

"Oh shit" I heard Rose saying as I opened the door and was met by a shocked Alice, a mad Emmet and last of all a wide eyed Edward.

"Oh god" I gasped and held onto the door because I felt like I would faint any moment.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Here he was, the man I had been searching for months. He was here talking with Alice and Emmet as if everything was normal. Okay maybe not, because he was yelling, so…

What the fuck?

"What the fuck" this time I said it out loud. "Isabella it's not what you think" Edward whispered as I tried not to cry. He was fucking in front of me. Not only was I fooled by Edward but I was fooled by all of them.

I turned around and started to walk away when I heard Alice yell for me. I turned to look at her and saw that she and Edward were following into the bar.

By now everyone was watching us curiously.

"You knew him" I stated softly as I looked Alice right in the eye. "Bella" she shook her head desperately.

"I can't believe you Alice, you know him! You fucking knew I was talking about him and you didn't tell me. And I trusted you" I yelled as tears threatened to spill over. "And you!" I pointed to Edward "I can't believe you!

"If you didn't want me then why didn't you tell me from in the beginning, you ass hole. Do you even know how hard it is. Maybe you did. Did you laugh at me when Alice told you that I was miserable without you. Fuck you, fuck you all!" I yelled. The bar was completely silent.

Alice stood there with tears in her eyes, while the rest of them stood behind her, except for Edward. He stood next to her. "Bella let me explain" he walked to me and tried to get a hold of me.

I stopped him by slapping him hard in the face "I'm done with you".

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch...sorry Edward but you had it coming!<strong>

**In case you wonder why our dearest Edward did what he did, the suggestion for the EPOV chapter is still there, just lemme know in a review.**

**And uhhh...well yeah please review -_-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi y'all :))**

**_Stupidlamb2010_: Thank you so much for your review hunn, you really are awesome! This update is for you...uhu it's EPOV! Yay all of us and please do not go out of your mind...I still need you on this road with me xoxo**

**_Mckenzie Black_, hun you rock, though I missed you last chapter and don't worry I'll be your punch bag...or no wait I won't be able to write then. You know what, I'll send you Edward, maybe you can knock some sence into his head! Enjoy the chap hun xoxo**

**_Eren_ hun do you really believe I could give you a heart attack...I love you too much to do that :D**

**I'm really gonna thank everyone for the story alerts and I'm going to do it every chapter till you guys leave me a review, na! Thanks guys :))**

**Hope you like it** **_-_-_**

* * *

><p>The first mistake I made was looking into Isabella's eyes as I entered the cabin on the train. I was supposed to catch Peter and for a moment I was so distracted by her that I forgot my work until she looked down while a blush covered her face.<p>

My eyes landed on Peter and the old Edward came back.

But I was too fascinated by her. Her beautiful face, her attractive body…just everything. So I made my second mistake when I walked back in the cabin and gave her a note.

In Paris I made quick work of Peter and made sure to clean my tracks, no one could know that he was dead not that they would because Peters ashes were scattered in the Seine.

The next day I thought that I could leave Isabella to herself in the Louvre and not show up but curiosity got the better of me. Third mistake in two days while I hadn't made one mistake in the last 8 years.

She was already doing things to me no one had done before. I was letting my guard down and that was the biggest mistake I could have ever done and I knew that the moment I asked her to come with me to Belgium.

Isabella came with me, she didn't even think it through. She just said yes because she wanted to be with me. I was mysterious and every girl did dig that, how wrong she was. She would be hurt, I knew it but I was too selfish to give her up.

I wanted to enjoy the bit time I had with her even though I was giving her the feeling that we would be together for the rest of our lives. Or maybe that was my wish…no not maybe, it was and it is my wish.

But then just when I thought things couldn't get worse, I slept with her. I made love to her. I couldn't resist, her body was calling me. I needed to have her just once…and that was my biggest mistake even worse than asking her to come to Belgium with me.

I realized that when she told me she was falling for me. I couldn't tell her that the feeling was mutual because first of all it wasn't the truth…I had already fallen for her and secondly I would be giving her hope.

I had already lied a lot to her. She thought I was a federal agent while I was a one of the biggest criminals myself. She thought I had done a good job by catching Peter, the bad guy, while I was actually just taking out someone who had worked against me.

I couldn't take Isabella, ma belle, in this world with me…so I had one option left. I had to leave her.

I left her in London, in my own apartment not even giving a shit about the fact that she was actually staying in my place. I knew that she was at least safe. She would be hurt for a time yes but then she would move on and again enjoy her vacation in Europe.

At least that's what I hoped.

But it didn't stop me from craving her touch, her taste…it didn't stop me from craving her.

When Emmet, my older brother called me to get my ass back to Chicago, I took the first plane. Alice, my younger sister, and Rosalie, Emmet's wife, noticed something was wrong with me but never did I tell them about the beautiful woman that stole my heart.

Jasper knew that I had done something, he could tell by looking at me and he knew that it was in fact about a girl. He just sighed and told me to think it through. I told him to go and screw himself.

He was happy…of course he was, he was married to my sister. He worried a lot about Alice but Alice could stand her own and so could Rosalie. We were all trained to do this. If I took Isabella in to this I would worry about her safety all the time.

That would make us both vulnerable and it would get us killed eventually.

Alice owned a bar where we all worked. Not that we actually needed it, we were all loaded but we needed a cover so we decided to go with a bar.

Almost three weeks after I had left London I was at the bar with my family. Emmet was really pushing my limits by annoying the hell out of me. So I told him that if I played pool with him and I would win, he would stop bragging me.

Rose followed us with Jasper in tow. Rose and Emmet were like the queen and king of pool, no one could beat them but that didn't stop me from trying.

Emmet and Rose won again and started to suck each other's face as the customers enjoyed the show. I looked at Alice and saw that she was headed to a private booth with a small girl with brown hair.

My thoughts immediately went to Isabella. Her hair was exactly like that, long, dark and so soft.

I needed a drink. I went to take a drink when Alice walked back with the same girl, except this time I think she was crying. I couldn't really see her face because Rose was standing in front of her. Alice said something to the girl to which she nodded and then walked past Rose.

I felt like all the air left my body. It was Isabella….ma belle, she was here. She talked with Alice. She was headed to the bathroom when suddenly Jimmy, one of our customers, accidently bumped into her.

She didn't saw it coming and fell down immediately. "Isabella!" I yelled and rushed to her side not thinking about my exposure. Not that I would have exposed myself because there she was lying unconscious in my arm.

The rest of my family immediately rushed to my side as I took her in my arms and ran to our apartment on the second floor.

I checked to see if she had any injuries but found none. She could have a concussion. Shit.

"Let's take her to an hospital" I said to my family. "Edward she looks fine, we'll let her rest here. If she doesn't feel alright tomorrow, we'll take her to an hospital" Jasper replied.

"But…call Carlisle then" I said frustrated. "Carlisle is in Seattle…you know that" Emmet said worried. I couldn't think right with Isabella lying here. "I forgot" I answered irritated and stood up.

That's when Rose came in and walked straight to me before I could ask what she wanted, she kicked me in the face. Hard.

"Rose, what the hell?" Emmet asked confused. I knew she knew about us, I could see it on her face and not only hers but Alice's too. Isabella had told them about Edward Cullen. Fuck, was she searching for me in Chicago?

"This fucker here used that girl when he was in Europe" Rose told Jasper and Emmet. Jasper looked like he already knew and Emmet looked mad, "Bro, what did you do to her?".

"He took her all around Europe, slept with her in London and then left her behind like that. No phone number, no note…he just left her like that. Right, Federal agent Cullen?" Alice asked disappointed.

"You don't know a thing about it" I growled and then left the room. "Edward wait, what are we going to do?" Jasper said as he followed me out of the door.

I told him to make sure that she was okay and not to tell her a thing about me.

"Oh and Jasper ask her why she's here" I added and then left with pain in my heart.

I couldn't take her in to this. I had to keep her safe even if she had followed me to my place. She would give up if she won't find me in Chicago…or so I hoped.

The next morning Jasper called me to tell me that Isabella came to Chicago to find me and the she would stay till she found me. I told him to give her the apartment. If she was going to stay in Chicago, then she was going to stay under my protection.

A bit later I called Emmet to check up but was met by a very pissed Rosalie. Back in college she went through a very bad relationship and now she's comparing it to mine and Isabella's. I'm the bad guy…the ironic thing, she was right.

I fucked up, big time.

I was very mad when I heard that Isabella worked in the bar at nights. Alice told me that she wouldn't take the apartment otherwise. My heart broke every time Alice or Emmet told me that Bella would go out at days to look for me.

Rosalie wouldn't even talk to me and Jasper said that it was my choice and that he wouldn't interfere.

I was very distracted, my thoughts were with Isabella all the time. Not only had I screwed up my own life but our business was going bad too.

Emmet, Rose, Jasper and I went to New York for some business. Jasper was the only one who talked to me even Emmet didn't say a thing to me anymore. Rose called me names and then looked away.

When we were back in Chicago I asked Emmet what was wrong.

"That girl fucking loves you which I don't understand at all but if you don't want her then stop playing with her feelings! Just go and tell her that you don't want her" he yelled madly as Rose and Jasper stood aside watching curiously.

"Mind your own business Em" I groaned. "Don't think so" he growled and then attacked me.

At first I let him hit me…I deserved it. "Do you even know what she's going through. She comes home every night crying and sobbing…she's a dead body walking around! Not that you give a shit" I snapped when he said.

"I love her!" I yelled and hit him back. Jasper had to come between the two of us to stop us before we could kill each other.

"If you really loved her, you wouldn't make her go through this or yourself for the matter" he said and spitted some blood on the ground.

"Look what you did to him, you ass hole" Rose yelled as she cupped his face. "Leave, all of you just leave" I whispered.

"Gladly" Emmet answered harshly and took Rose's hand. Jasper shook his head at me and then got back in to the car with Emmet and Rose and then left.

I walked in to my house and went straight to my bathroom. I took my clothes off and got in the shower.

I hit the tiles with my hand as I pictured a crying Isabella in my head. My hand was bleeding but the pain of it was nothing compared to the pain of my heart. My hand may have been bleeding but so was my heart and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

I stayed in the shower till the water turned cold. For the first time in my life I cried. I didn't even cry when my mother died, or when my father was murdered.

But I did cry for her…I let it all out in once. I cried for them all.

My family didn't call me anymore except if there was business and at the moment we had some big issues with the Denali's. We knew they were planning their next attack on us, the only question was when.

The Denali's and we go way back. We worked together until one day Tanya, Kate and Garret came to us and told us that Carmen, Eleazer, Irina and Laurent were stealing money from us. When we confronted Sasha, the leader of the Denali crew, he told us that no such thing was happening.

A couple days later, we found Tanya, Kate and Garret dead. Since then we separated ourselves from the Denali crew. Of course they didn't like it when they found out that they had no income from us anymore. That's when the war between us started.

The little war soon turned big when other crews started to choose sides. We had lost quite some members, but so had they but the only way to end this was by killing Sasha, their leader.

I couldn't bring Isabella in to this. I bet if she knew all this, she wouldn't want me anyway. I had killed people, I had killed quite a lot people. I lived in a world where they didn't care for your family or your friend. Those people would kill anyone to hurt us or to save their selves.

It had been six months and two weeks since Isabella had been in Chicago, would she ever give up?

Alice called me and told me that I had to come to the bar immediately. I told her that I couldn't come, not with Isabella there, to which she replied that Isabella had the day off and wouldn't be in until the late evening.

She was gone with this guy Jacob, a date, Alice added. I threw my phone to the wall and ended the call that way.

When I entered the bar I immediately went to the back as Emmet and Alice followed me.

"What is it dear sister? You here to tell me about Isabella's new love life?" I asked harshly. "No you moron, she's not on a date. I said that only to get you mad" she grumbled.

"Listen to me Edward" Emmet said seriously as he pointed a finger to me "I'm going to give you an option now. Either you tell Bella about yourself or we will" he ended calmly.

"No way in hell! If you tell her one thing, I swear to god Emmet I will-" he cut me off as he took me by my collar "You will what? Kill me…do as you please but we're already dying seeing that girl hurt so much!" he yelled in my face. Emmet cared for her, I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"You wanna know why she's with Jacob? He's taking her to the nearby towns so she can look for you!" Alice added.

"Stop! Stop telling me all of this" I yelled as I pushed Emmet back, that's when someone pushed the door open. My eyes widened when I saw Isabella in front of me.

I saw her holding the door not to lose her balance. She was freaking out…I could tell. Different emotions crossed her face…pain, disappointment, and for a small moment I saw love and hope but it was immediately followed by anger.

"What the fuck" she breathed out.

I immediately took a step forward, "Isabella it's not what you think". She looked so hurt, so fragile…she hated me. I could see it on her face. She did the worst thing I could expect. My Isabella just turned around and started to walk away.

I wanted to stop her, to tell her I loved her. I couldn't, I was struck to my place. Until Alice stopped her. I immediately walked to Alice her side as Isabella looked at her with accusing eyes.

She felt betrayed by Alice, by my family, all because of me. She started to yell at Alice who started to cry…I wanted to comfort my sister and my Isabella but I couldn't.

She then turned to me and yelled at me. I took it all because I deserved it.

I needed to explain it to her. I needed her to give me a chance so she could understand why I did it. I knew she wouldn't take me back…I don't even except her too but I wanted her to know that it was all my fault and not my family's.

I took a step towards her and tried to speak but she stopped me by slapping me hard in the face and then said the words that totally broke me.

"I'm done with you"

She turned around and started to walk away when suddenly we heard shots. They were aimed on the bar. The customers immediately started to scream as did Isabella. Without thinking I took her by the arms and ran to the back.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled as she tried to loosen herself from my touch. "Ma belle, I need to get you away from here and then I'll leave you alone, I promise" I answered her softly without looking her in the eyes. I couldn't.

"You can't even look me in the eyes. Good, don't do it. Because all the love that once was there is now replaced by hate…hate for you and only you" she said as she gritted her teeth.

Jasper ran to us "Alice, Emmet and Rose took the customers out from the back. We need to get going. I think they are going to blow up the place" he said calmly.

Isabella again tried to loosen herself from me. "Look stop doing that" I said as I put both my hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes "I now you hate me right now and you have every right to do so but right now you're staying with me. I'm going to get you out of here and then I'm going to take you to a safe place, after that you can do what you want" I said in a determined voice.

"Fine but I'm leaving your sorry ass right after you get me out of here" she answered harshly. I took her hand and ignored the spark that went through my body. My first priority was to get Isabella out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>aaaahw Edward is in love<strong>

**We're through the worst people, the fun and hot stuff is coming our way *fist pump***

**Leave me some love...uhmmm I mean review...pleasee. Just do it -_-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiyaaa :)**

**Thanks for the reviews I really love them and I love you guys, I think your amazing. _Mckenzie_ hun I ordered two punching bags, you should receive them soon. Your review made me laugh so hard, I swear I almost fell of my chair! xD**

**_Stupidlamb2010, Lola72, kool kat132,_ You guys rock! And _stupidlamb2010_ your reviews really make me sooo happy, you really are a sweetheart!**

**Again people thank you for the story alerts, you guys rock too. You know what? We all rock! **

**Okaaaaaaay...I know I'm crazy...I'm just in a good mood!**

**Edward: *comes out of nowhere* Hazal shut the fuck up and let your readers read the next chapter!**

**Hazal: *blushes and looks down* Edward is sooooo hot when he gets mad.**

**Enjoy peeps :D**

* * *

><p>Just as I turned around and was about to walk away, we heard fire shots. I realized they were aimed on us when everyone started to scream and run. I felt Edward's arms on mine as he tried to push me to do the back.<p>

I tried to push him away and told him not to touch me. He answered me softly that he needed to save me without looking me in the eyes. That hurt so much but I did the same by telling him that I hated him…he believed me right away.

Jasper came and told us that they were going to blow up the place. The only reason I wasn't freaking out was because I was with him. Somehow I knew he would keep me safe but how he and Jasper stayed calm, I didn't understand.

I tried to loosen myself from him so I could run on my own but of course Edward couldn't have that. He said that after he took me to a safe place I could do whatever I wanted…my heart broke, he never cared for me.

"Fine but I'm leaving your sorry ass right after you get me out of here" I answered him harshly.

"Edward, Bella run! They just threw a bomb" Jasper yelled from the door. Edward took my hand as my heart was beating furiously. We ran out the back just as the building exploded. All my belongings in the apartment were now gone too.

Edward covered my body with his as we flew through the air and then landed with a big thump on the ground.

"Fuck" Edward groaned in pain. He must have gotten hurt while trying to save me, "Edward" I gasped as I tried to get my breathing even. "Ma belle, are you hurt?" he asked worriedly. I pushed him off of me when I heard him calling me that… he had lost that right when he left me 7 months ago.

"Don't you fucking call me that!" I yelled at him but my gaze softened when I saw that there were already bruises forming on his face. It took every power in me to not step forward and stroke his cheek.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Isabella…just let me get you out of here" he said softly, looking in pain. Good. I have been in pain for so long.

Just then Emmet's jeep rounded the corner of the street next to us. "Get in the car" he hollered. Edward turned to look at him and I took that moment to turn and run away from them.

"Bella!" I heard several cries for me but kept running. "Damn it!" that was Edward…oh shit, I could hear his footsteps, he was running after me.

I ran in to an alley and looked back to see if I had lost Edward, right at that moment I bumped into something hard…when I looked to see what I noticed that it wasn't a something but a someone.

"Look what we have here…you were with that Cullen guy, right?" a tall, ugly guy said to me as he smirked at me. His arms reached for my body "Don't think so buddy" I grumbled and kicked him right in the crotch.

He yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground. I turned around and was about to run away when his hand caught my foot. I tried to kick him but fell on the ground.

"You little bitch" he growled as he towered over me. Suddenly there was a shot and the guy towering over me fell on the ground as he gasped in pain.

I looked back and saw Edward with his gun pointed at the man on the ground. His face was hard as steel as he walked to me and helped me stand up. "Are you okay?" he asked with no emotion in his tone.

I nodded and breathed out in relief. Just then Edward pushed me hardly to the wall, moved his hands to my wrists and placed my hands against the wall. I tried to loosen myself but he only held me tighter.

"What are you-" he cut me off by placing his lips roughly on mine. Oh god, how I had missed this…how I had missed him. I growled into his mouth trying to show him that I didn't want him…but I did want him. Only, he could not know that.

His mouth devoured mine while his hand dragged up my leg causing me to wrap it around his waist. So much for showing him that I didn't wanted. I put my now free hand in his hair and tried to get him closer to me than he already was.

We pulled apart breathing heavily as we stared in to each other's eyes. "Ma belle" he whispered.

I did the first thing that came to my mind…I slapped him.

"Fuck Isabella you really need to stop doing that" he said but didn't move an inch. I was still locked between him and the wall. "Will you let me go or do you want another hit?" I asked both aroused and irritated as hell.

"Before I let you go, you're going to listen to me. You are going to come with me and my family, we're getting out of here. If you try to run away again I'll-" I cut him off as anger boiled through me.

"You'll what? Kill me like that guy over there?" I asked as I glared at him. "You know, I just noticed this. How is it that you're so calm about all of this?" he asked looking genuinely curious.

I opened my mouth to answer him but suddenly had nothing to say. He was right…how could I have not freaked out yet. Something big was going on Edward was involved with it.

"What in the hell is going on?" I whispered suddenly afraid. Was Edward here to kill me? Was that kiss just a reminder of what it could have been if I had been on his side?

"Something you should never have been involved with" he sighed as he caressed my face. I pushed him off of me with all my strength. "Fuck you! You have no right to tell me what I can and can't be involved with" I yelled mad at him for making decisions for me.

"I want to go. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you and I'm sick of Chicago" I roared as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Hmm, he seems to be doing that when he's either stressed or mad.

"Fine, I'll take you to airport" he muttered and then held his hand open for me to take it. "I can walk on my own" I said as I pushed his hand away, just so I could feel it one last time.

I heard him call Emmet and tell where we were. Two minutes later the Jeep stopped in front of us. I got in without looking at any of them. They had betrayed me and nothing could change that.

Edward was so different. He was not the man I met in Paris. This Edward was even hotter than the one I met in Paris. When he pushed me roughly against that wall I was shocked but god I would be lying if I didn't want him to take me that right moment.

My heart belonged to him. Not even his betrayal could change that.

We drove silently to the airport I assumed. I was wrong, we stopped in front of a restaurant and one by one they all got out. "Isabella, come on" Edward said softly but I shook my head. I was not getting out of the car to have a nice dinner with them and act like nothing had happened.

"Okay then, the hard way it must be then" I heard Edward mumble before he picked me up and carried me inside. All the while I hit his chest and back –not too hard of course, I may tell the man I hate him but I still couldn't find it in me to hurt him- so he would put me down.

Once inside he put me down and got me seated on a chair. "You want to feed me too?" I growled at him. "If that's necessary" he answered with a smirk, that soon changed in a grimace when he noticed the look on my face.

The rest of them also took a seat but stayed silent the whole time except when we had to order. They all softly ordered something to drink none of them in the mood to eat…I think. When the waitress asked me what I wanted I told her I wanted to get away from them.

"Excuse me?" she asked surprised. "Nothing…just get me a vodka please" I muttered. "Just bring the missus some tea, please" Edward sighed.

"No way in hell, if I'm going to stay with you guys then I needed that shot of vodka. So do bring this _missus _her vodka" I said getting very irritated with Edward…hmm that's a first.

"She's feisty" Emmet mumbled to Rose but looked nervously away when I glared at him.

"How in the hell did they get to Chicago without us knowing?" Edward said breaking the silence. "It was not them, it was James his crew. Sasha's must have bribed them" Jasper explained.

"James always has been against us, they just needed something good to change sides" Rose scoffed.

They continued to discuss the attack while Emmet and Alice stayed silent. They looked guilty and Alice looked on the verge of tears.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt your oh so very interesting meeting but when are you taking me to the airport?" I asked getting bored of sitting here without getting an explanation. "Are you leaving?" Rosa asked in surprise.

"Not that it is any of your business but yes" I answered her as she looked down in guilt. Good. "Isabella can I talk to you for a second?" Edward asked softly.

"You want to talk for a second?" I asked sarcastically "I searched you for whole seven months just to talk to you so no I'm not going to talk to you for a second!" I yelled as I stood up which caused my chair to fall back.

"Maybe you should go Edward?" Rose suggested to my surprise and then suddenly it clicked. Rose hated Anthon and she hated Edward. Anthon and Edward where the same person. That explained all the calls and trips.

"You're Anthon! Oh my god, you are their brother" I said as I pointed to Alice and Emmet. "Bella, listen it was not our place to tell you about Edward. That ass hole told us not to interfere so we had to keep silent" Emmet explained

"We told him so many times that enough was enough but he couldn't tell you. We were really mad at him but… he was in pain too Bella" Alice continued, "Alice" Edward said slowly trying to stop her from continuing.

"No Edward, you brought us in this mess and if you're not going to explain it then I will!" she responded miserably. "Alice no, I don't need an explanation. All you did was protect your family. I understand that and I cannot blame you therefore" I told her softly as I took my seat again.

I suddenly remember Emmet coming home after he had gotten in a fight with his brother. He had said that he had tried to put some sense in to his head. He was talking about Edward. He was mad at him for letting me go through this.

Even though they did seem to care about me, I had to let them go and restart my life. I have been such a fool from in the beginning. I should have gone back to Seattle the moment Edward left me in London. It should have been clear to me that from then one he didn't want me in his life.

"Tonight I'm going back to Seattle and I'm going to forget everything that happened in the last 8 months" I stated bravely knowing that in fact that I will never be able to forget Edward Cullen.

"I'm going to call the airport" Edward mumbled and stood up. He wanted me away.

We were all silently waiting for Edward to come. Emmet opened his mouth a few time to say something but just closed it back. Jasper comforted Alice who was crying in his arms. She felt guilty…I felt betrayed. I guess we were even.

Rosalie looked pissed. I knew she was mad at Edward but that still didn't change the fact that she lied to me. But all in all I couldn't hold a grudge against them. They were protecting their family and family does comes first.

"You have a flight in three hours" Edward swallowed as he took a seat. He looked in pain and I didn't understand him…not at all.

Back in the alley he kissed me like he truly wanted me and couldn't leave me but his actions clearly told me something else. He was probably happy that he was finally getting rid of me.

I nodded and took a sip of my vodka. Great…oh god, this is so awkward. _Saved by the bell_ I thought ass my phone rang.

"Jacob hi, everything ok?" I asked thinking about his injured friend. "Hey Bella, yeah I'm fine. So is my friend. It wasn't that bad after all, I just dropped him off at his house. Are you at the bar?" he asked.

"No I'm not at the bar, I'm in this restaurant called" I turned to look at Edward who was now glaring at me "Hey what's the name of the restaurant?".

"Why? Your boyfriend wants to come and see you?" he asked sounding, I dare to say, jealous. I kicked his calf and raised my eyebrows, "Lucie's, it's called Lucie's" he answered groaning.

"I'm at Lucie's, you know it?" I asked him, finding my way out. "Yup, you want me to come?" Jacob said and by the sound of it he was already getting in his car.

"Yes please" I answered. "I'll be there in ten" he said and ended the call.

"What? Your boyfriend coming to get you?" Edward asked sounding irritated. "Jacob, a good friend of mine, is coming to get me. Not my boyfriend" I said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly Edward shocked me by caressing my cheek, "I'm such an idiot" he whispered in pain. "You have no idea" I mumbled.

"I want to tell you to stay" he continued and for a moment I hoped he would tell me because I knew that if he would ask me, I would stay. "But I can't, you have to go." He finished.

"Gladly" I muttered and pushed his hand away.

Ten minutes later Jacob walked inside and before he could come to our table I walked towards him.

"You're not even going to say goodbye?" Alice whined. "Goodbye Alice, goodbye all of you" I said as I looked at them for one last time. My eyes landed on Edward…he looked in so much pain.

"Do you even have money? All your stuff was in the apartment" he said as he avoided looking in my eyes. "I have everything I need with me" I whispered and then pulled Jacobs arm as I walked out with him.

"Don't ask a thing" I said as we got in the car. He nodded and started to drive, "Where to?" he asked softly.

"The airport" I answered as the tears flowed over my face. He looked at me in shock "You're leaving" it was not a question.

I nodded and for the rest of the ride we were silent. Edward didn't even tried to stop me, he just let me go. I was right, he didn't care for me.

At the airport I went to get my ticket and found out that it was already paid. Stupid Cullens and their money.

"I guess this is it" Jacob mumbled sadly. "Jake I want to thank you for everything. The last couple of months you have been so good for me. I have no idea how I can repay you" I said still crying.

"A hug will do Bells" he answered with a small chuckle. I threw myself at him and hugged him fiercely.

After a long hug and a promise to call him, I walked inside and went to wait for my flight. When it was time to board, I got on the plane and went to take a seat.

I didn't even look at the person that came to sit next to me. I just ignored him and kept looking outside.

"I couldn't tell you to stay but I couldn't stay without you either" I gasped when I heard his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaah that's soooo sweet...but who is it? Jacob or Edward...hmm Jacob looks like he's in love too<strong>

**Edward: Hazaaaaaaaaaaal you're doing it again! Stop bothering the readers so they can go and leave a review!**

**Uhmm yeah...what Edward said. Leave, please please please, a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. I'm not going to talk much because I know you're waiting for this chapter. Just one request: please review, it makes me soooooo happy.**

**Now enjoy -_-**

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" I whispered still in shock. "I owe you an apology, ma belle" Edward answered softly. He was here out of guilt, not because he wanted.<p>

"I don't want your apology Edward. Now since the plane still hasn't taken off you can go back to your family" I muttered as I turned to look away from his beautiful face.

"You don't get it do you?" he stated as he looked at me in question. "What don't I get? That I've been an idiot for thinking that you wanted me? That I get. Or that you just played with my feelings and then continued doing it while I was with your family, yeah that I get too. What I don't get is why? What I have done to you that made you hurt me this badly?" I asked him as tears formed in my eyes.

"Don't. Please don't cry" he begged as he took my face in his hands. "Then you shouldn't have made me" I said as I pushed his hands away. "I don't want you anymore Edward…just go away" I lied through my teeth.

"I can't…I, goddamn it Isabella!" he suddenly busted out making me shudder. "I've tried so hard…but I can't be without you. I need you" he whispered sounding defeated.

"I've tried so hard to find you for seven months. Every night I cried myself to sleep with your image in my head. I needed you so dam hard, you didn't give a shit. Now I don't give a shit" I told him trying to stay strong.

I wanted him so badly and having him so close to me made it pretty hard to deny him. Thank god the flight was only an hour and twenty minutes. I wouldn't be able to spend more time with him. I took my iPod and put my ear buds in my ear.

"Have a great flight Edward…oh and if you need something" he looked at me in hope as I said that "Don't bother me" I finished and then looked away.

During the flight I decided that I would give him a hard time. He would have to suffer and if he really wanted me then he would have to work for it…Hard.

I felt his eyes on me but didn't turn to look at him until he tapped my arm. "What?" I asked irritated. "What are you going to do in Seattle?" he asked frowning. Great, he didn't even remember that me and my family lived in Seattle.

"I hate you" I said to him. "What did I do now?" he asked clearly frustrated. "Do you even remember one single thing about me except for my name?"

"Isabella, of course I do! I know that you live in Seattle and your family too but that was not my question" he told me sadly. "Oh" was my amazing reply.

"Well once we get to Seattle, you and me are going to part ways," I said regaining my composure, "I'm going to see my parents and then I'm finally going back to my house, not that it is your business actually."

He looked a bit surprised when I said this. Did he really except me to invite him to my house.

"Guess I'll go see my parents then" he murmured surprising me. "Your parents live in Seattle?" I asked shocked, he had never told me that…Oh wait, he hadn't told me much.

"Yes, actually no. Carlisle and Esme are not my real parents. Esme and my mother were sisters, when my parents died Esme and Carlisle took me, Emmet and Alice under their wing. Esme couldn't have children so we became their children" he said for the first time telling me something about himself.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked him softly. "My mom had a brain tumor, we were too late. She had two months left after we found out, she died two days later because of a heart attack" I wanted to caress his face when he told me about his mother. He looked in so much pain…you could tell that he really loved her a lot.

"My father was murdered" he sighed. "Why?" I stuttered trying to hide my fear. "For the same reason I'm keeping you at a distance. He was vulnerable because of me…he wanted to save me but lost his own life in the process" he closed his eyes in pain.

"Edward…I, I didn't know" I whispered. "How could you, ma belle? I never told you" he said as he stared at me. "Will you ever forgive me?" he asked keeping his gaze on me.

"Will you ever let me in?" I asked with hope. "I can't" he answered looking away.

"Then no" I hissed and put my ear buds back in. For the rest of the flight we didn't talk or look each other. But I did feel your presence. Oh so close to me but still so distant. Please Edward fight for me…let me in.

When we got to Seattle we walked side to side out of the plane and since we both didn't have any bags with us we immediately walked out.

"Can I call you?" he asked me as I walked to a cab. "Whatever suits you" I said with a wave of my hand. "I'm not leaving until you give me a chance Isabella" he murmured as he held my door open.

"Well, good luck with that" I said and tried to close my door but Edward stopped me. "I have wanted you from the moment I saw you, Isabella. I care so fucking much about you it hurts" he said as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Goodbye Edward" I whispered and closed the door. He didn't stop me, he just stood there and watched me leave.

I gave the driver my parent's address and was silent for the rest of the ride. When the cab driver stopped in front of my parent's house I immediately felt tears forming in my eyes.

How long had it been since I had seen them. I have been such a fool. Because of my love for Edward I put the ones I cared about aside.

I stood in front of their house and tried to regain my composure before I walked in there. "Bella!" suddenly a voice yelled. My mother came running to me at full speed and took me in her arms.

"Oh baby how I have missed you" she cried. "Mom" I said letting the sobs take over. We stood there for a while just crying in each other's arms.

"Baby girl, is that you?" suddenly a voice from behind me came. I turned around and saw my father with a big smile on his face that changed in a frown when he saw my face.

"Daddy" I cried and ran to him. "Sssh it's ok baby girl" he said as he tried to sooth me.

My dad helped me inside as he kept his arms around me. Till now I didn't even feel how exhausted I actually was. He put me on the couch and kept holding me while one of his hands played with my hair.

I guess I must have fallen asleep like that because next I know I wake up in my bed in my old room with the worst headache ever. I walked to the bathroom and splashed some water in my face. I avoided mirrors at any cost, if I looked as terrible as I felt then I definitely didn't need to look in a mirror.

I checked my phone and saw that I had 4 missed calls and two text messages. They were from Edward.

~I miss you~

~I'm so sorry~

I sighed and held my tears back. Damn it Edward…you're making it so hard for me to stay away from you.

I walked down the stairs and heard my parents talking. I came to an halt when I heard them saying my name, "I'm so worried about Bella, first she doesn't come home for like eight months and look in what kind of a state she's now" my mother said sounding sad.

"Let's not attack her with the questions ok? Let's give her the time she needs. She'll tell us when she's ready" my dad always knows how to react on times like this. He never pushes me but is always there for me.

I cleared my throat which caused them both to look at me. "Oh honey, did we wake you up?" mom asked as she rushed to my side. I shook my head "I just woke up. What time is it?" I asked and went to take a seat next to my dad.

"it's eight am" dad answered smiling at me. "What? I slept all night?" I asked surprised. "Yes, I tried to wake you up to have dinner but you were knocked out" Renee replied.

"Mom I'm fine really, I just missed you guys and I'm sorry for, well yeah, being away for so long and not calling" I said as I looked down. "It's okay sweetie. Let's have some breakfast and then we'll talk ok?" she said as she hugged me to her.

I nodded as I returned her hug.

After breakfast I told them I was going home to shower and change and that I would come back afterwards. Renee made me promise to come back…I couldn't blame her.

After taking my purse, my car keys and the keys of my house (I had left them here so I wouldn't lose them). I walked to my mini cooper that I had parked in front of my parent's house. Ah how much I had missed it.

As I drove towards my house I thought about our time in Paris. Suddenly I remembered something Edward had told me.

"_I see she means a lot to you" I said softly "Oh that she does. Alice is like my baby sister, the one I never had and definitely didn't want" we both chuckled at his statement._

The Alice he was talking about was not his best friend, it was his sister. Damn it! Why hadn't I connected the dots before. Alice had acted so weird when I asked her about Edward Cullen.

"_Edward how is it that you know all these places?" I asked him and changed the subject. "Because of my work," he answered. "You're a federal agent" I stated not understanding why he had to go to other countries to solve cases. "My cases are special ones, they need a lot of investigation" he explained._

He's definitely not the federal agent I thought he was but who is he? What does he do and why does he have to travel so much.

I groaned as I thought about all the questions that were going through my head. I smiled as I pulled up to my house, finally home.

Suddenly I spotted someone sitting on my porch. What in the he- …Edward.

He stood up when he saw me and smiled. I walked towards my house, frowning at the sight of him.

He shushed me before I could say something. "Hello I'm Edward Cullen. I'm from Chicago and came to visit my parents here. I would love to take you out on a date?" he said and from the looks of it he wanted this to be a new start for us.

"What are you-" he cut me off with a pleading look. "I don't know you" I answered instead. "Then get to know me" he pleaded.

That's what I did. For the next two weeks Edward and I went on dates. We were getting to know each other. Of course I hadn't forgiven him for what he had done to me but for now I was going to take what he was giving me. Of course we didn't stay together.

After our date Edward would drop me home, plant a kiss on my forehead and then leave but how I wished he would come inside and stay with me.

I hadn't been neglecting my parents either…I wouldn't make that mistake twice. I visited them all the times but didn't tell about Edward. I didn't even know what to tell so I kept it to myself.

Edward and I were again on one of our dates when I decided to bring some stuff from the past up.

"I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly" I warned him. "Of course" he agreed immediately.

"Why did you tell me that Alice was your best friend instead of your sister?" I said referring to Paris. "The less you knew, the better it was" he answered softly. I scoffed, "You wanted an honest answer" he replied.

"Yes and what about your work? You told me that you're a federal agent which you're not. So Edward, please do tell me, what is it that you do?" I asked him and saw him take a deep breath.

"Not now Isabella" he said and asked the stupid waitress that had been flirting with him the whole evening for the bill.

"I want to know" I pushed. "Not now" he sighed and gave the girl some cash and told her to keep the rest. Without warning me he took me by my arm and walked me out of the door, straight to his car, a black Q7 Audi and pushed me against it.

I gasped at the cold feeling from the back and the hot feeling from the front, coming from Edward.

"Do you really want to know? Huh? Tell me Isabella" he demanded getting me all hot and bothered. Oh fuck. I moaned when he pushed his prominent erection against me.

He plunged his tongue into my mouth and kissed me roughly. Before I could respond he pulled back.

"I'm a criminal baby, can you handle that?" he asked me breathlessly and then walked to his side of the car as I stood there wide eyed.

Still in shock I opened my door and took a seat next to him. "Are you going to say anything?" he asked sounding a tidy bit nervous. He cared about my reaction.

"My place" I breathed out. Without answering he started the car and drove to my house.

He parked in front of my house and waited silently for me to say something. I got out of the car and walked to his side, opened his door and took his hand.

"Isabell-" I silenced him by putting my finger on his lips. He looked at me in surprise but followed me when I started to walk towards my house.

With one hand I opened the door and with the other I pulled him inside. I could feel that he felt out of control. He was nervous, he didn't know what was waiting for him but neither did I.

I walked straight to my bedroom and closed the door after we both got in.

"I want you. Can _you_ handle that?"

I love you, ma belle. I can handle anything, the question is can you?

* * *

><p><strong>Damnn things are about to get hot...can you guys handle?<strong>

**Review please, it makes me update faster and I love it a lot. Please review xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry I made you wait but you know with new year and stuff.**

**Oh yeah, now I remember: HAPPY NEW YEAR Y'ALL! I really wish the best for all of you :D**

**Now let's continue with the story shall we ;)**

* * *

><p>"Ma belle, we can't do this. Not right now. We're not ready for this" Edward said as he closed his eyes in pain. I knew he wanted me and I knew it so well. Too bad I was not giving him what he really wanted.<p>

"I only want to sleep with you" I said as he swallowed deeply "Oh no Edward you misunderstood me. I just want to sleep in bed no bad stuff. Oh god…of course we're not doing that" I said as I feigned shock and stepped away from him.

I tried to hide my smile as he opened his eyes in surprise. "Oh…oooh I get it" he said as he smiled uncomfortably. "Okaay then, I'm going to get ready for the night in the bathroom and you can do whatever you want" I said as I walked to my bedroom.

"Fucking tease" I heard him mumble before I closed the door and laughed silently. I took my dress of followed by my bra. If I was going to tease him, I was doing it properly.

I wrapped my satin robe around me and walked inside. "I forgot to take my nightwear with me" I said as I saw him gulping down. His look immediately made me shiver and made my nipples stand erect, of course he noticed.

"You're doing this to torture me aren't you?" he whispered his eyes on me. "I have no idea what you're talking about" I waved him of. I walked to my closet and took my satin light yellow short with the completing tank top. I knew this would drive him even crazier than he was already.

"I should go and get dressed" I said as I walked backwards making sure he saw what I was going to wear. I stopped when my foot hit the door and looked curiously at him. He looked like he was planning something and before I could question it, he walked towards me in like three steps.

"None of this, miss Swan" He growled as he took my nightwear and threw it somewhere. Then he lifted me up by my thighs which I immediately put around his waist, and proceeded to push me to the door of my bathroom.

He pushed his hips into mine making me moan when I felt how hard he already was. "Do you feel that baby? That's what you do to me" he whispered in my ear.

I pulled his hair and made him look at me, "We're not doing this baby. Right now, you're going to let me go and get dressed. Then you and I will both get under the covers and sleep. You get that?" I demanded as my hot breath ghosted his face.

I could feel both his and mine heart beating furiously as we looked in each other's eyes daring the other to do something. When I thought he was going to put me down he put his lips on mine and kissed me roughly.

One of his hands went to my ass as the other grabbed my breast. He pinched my nipple playfully making me arch my back to him. His lips left mine only to be followed by kisses on my neck…slowly he travelled lower as he pushed my robe aside, exposing my left breast to him.

His lips immediately found my nipple and started to suck making me moan out loudly. "Fuck…Edward more" I cried when suddenly he pulled back and put me on the ground. "Don't think so, ma belle. Go get dressed, it's time to sleep" he smirked at me as he opened the door and all but pushed me inside.

"Bastard" I said as I threw the door in his face only to hear him laugh loudly. Tease fucking Cullen, get screwed by the fucker!

I walked to closet where all my sweats were – I had some clothes in the bathroom but he didn't know that- I took a black sweatpants and a t-shirt that definitely didn't show much skin and then walked back inside.

"What happened to the yellow satin nightwear?" he asked curiously. "A bastard flushed it down the toilet" I grumbled sarcastically and got in the bed next to him. He was lucky, he was sleeping on the right side and not the left, my side.

Ah, we completed each other.

"Hey" he said softly as he raised his hands to touch me, I pushed them immediately away. He looked at me in surprise, "Oh no mister. Those hands" I pointed to his hands "touching this body" I pointed to my own body, "uh uh, it doesn't end well, so forget it" I said as I shook my head.

"Baby I'm sorry…actually it's all your fault anyway" he huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Excuse me?" I yelled and went to straddle his hips. "You listen to me mister" I said as I pointed a finger at him.

Edward was looking at me with an amused expression, "Don't look at me like that" I mumbled feeling a smile creep on my face. "You're so darn cute when you get mad" he grinned at me.

"For so long" I muttered and then laughed along with him.

The next day I woke up feeling lonely since Edward was already out of bed. I walked inside and saw him smoking on my patio.

"I didn't even know you smoke" I said as I walked up to him. He didn't even look surprised by hearing me even though I tried to be as silent as possible. "I only do it when I'm nervous" he admitted and took a look at me.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked him as I caressed his face. "Because I'm thinking about telling you some stuff that might scare you away from me" he frowned.

I took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out. "Nothing you tell me is going to scare me away. I want to know to truth baby, I want to know you" I said slowly trying to make him understand I was not going anywhere.

"I just can't lose you, ma belle. I hate myself already for letting you go for this long but I can't do it again" he said looking really pained. "Hey look at me" I said and went to sit on his lap. "I'm not going to say what's in the past is in the past, because no to be honest I can't. You broke my heart Edward,

"But I can't just leave you because the heart you broke still belongs to you. It did from the moment I met you. Now you can tell me that you're America's biggest criminal that killed thousands of people, I still wouldn't run away from you because it's already too late. I belong with you…I belong to you" I told him meaning every single word of it.

"Well you already summed it up for me. I'm a criminal… a fucking criminal that has taken out tons of people" he growled.

"I don't care…there must be a story behind it. I don't believe that you did it for your own amusement. You're just not that guy. But you've to tell me…I need to know that I shouldn't be afraid of you-" he cut me off before I could finish the damn sentence

"Baby no, I could never hurt you. Please don't be afraid of me…never be afraid of me" he begged as he cradled my face. "Then tell me…please" he nodded at my plea and started telling me his life.

Edwards father was a very big man in America, he had companies all over the place. People envied him because of his success. They wanted to either work with him, or kill him, metaphorically.

When Edward turned 12 his father started to work internationally and build companies all over Europe. Everyone was interested to work with him but no one was good enough.

Edward senior was a smart man that knew how to work and with whom to work. His goal was to work with the biggest company in Europe; Volterra companies. He succeeded and became partners with Marcus Volturi.

Of course Edward senior's share was way bigger in their work and Marcus knew that and respected that.

Edward and his parents travelled a lot, they especially went a lot to Italy. In Italy Edward befriended with Marcus and his wife Elena's son Aro. They soon became best friends and talked all the time.

At the age of fourteen Marcus and Elena died in a car crash. Aro was too young to take over, because like Edward he was only fourteen but in the future as soon as he turned eighteen everything his parents owned would be his.

Caius, Marcus's brother took over the Volterra companies but unlike his brother he was jealous of Edward Senior and wanted to power he had. At that time Elizabeth, Edward's mother had gotten sick and Edward Senior had been too distracted with her too know what Caius was doing something behind his back.

Two weeks after his mother had died his father had started to notice some strange things. Accounts were all on Caius name. Edward senior had called his men to his own house to talk about these changes when suddenly there was a big attack.

Shots were being fired from everywhere but Edward senior didn't care, he had to get to his son. He ran to Edwards room only to find him in the hands of one of his own guys.

Suddenly the guy that was helping Edward was shot right in the eyes and fell on the ground. Edward senior put a scared to death Edward behind him and faced the guy that was attacking them. It was Caius.

Right in front of Edward's eyes Caius murdered Edward senior. I was crying and holding onto him for dear life as he told me this. "Don't be offended and I'm glad he didn't but I just need to know…what made him not kill you?" I asked as he wiped my tears away.

"I have no idea. He looked at me with a big smile on his face and then left the room like nothing had happened" Edward sneered as he looked away.

"I'm so sorry baby" I whispered as I pulled his face to mine and kissed him softly.

For a moment Edward let go and let me sooth him, but soon the moment was over and he was back to being the play full Edward I knew and loved. He walked me inside and insisted on making breakfast for us.

I wanted to ask how their story continued but decided to drop it. He already did such a big thing by telling me this part.

The next two day Edward continued to tell me the rest of his story.

Apparently the police had found him in their house at the side of his father but was too late to catch Caius. They didn't have an idea that it could be them and since nothing lead to him, the case was closed.

I wondered where Alice and Emmet had been since they were also his family. He told me that Alice and Emmet were staying with Esme and Carlisle because they had a hard time staying in the house were the mother they had lost had lived in.

Edward was the only one of the three that was determined to stay with his father. No matter what he wouldn't leave his father…but that of course changed when his father was taken away from him.

Till the age of seventeen Edward didn't tell anybody of what had happened home, until one day he took Emmet and Alice aside and told them the truth. Emmet was furious and was immediately planning a attack on them.

Since Emmet was the older one, already 19 by that time, Edward and Alice listened to him. They were going to take Caius out and they were going to do it good. When Emmet told him that they would just go to Italy and kill him right there, Edward stepped in and told him that it was a stupid plan.

They had to make a good plan…a plan that that made sure that they wouldn't firstly be caught by Caius his men and secondly without anything leading to them.

Now at the age of twenty seven he found out that it wasn't easy at all. Caius was fucking smart, Edward's words not mine, to me he was a cold hearted ass hole…Caius that is.

At the age of twenty Edward started to form his own crew. The three of them alone wouldn't be able to do it. Emmet and Alice went to college while he was busy forming there crew and working in a bar at nights.

Esme and Carlisle told him that he had to do something if he wasn't going to go to college. One night when he was again working at the bar while Emmet and Alice were having drinks in a booth, he met two siblings; Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Not only did the two of them became a part of the crew but they also found their life partner in Emmet and Alice.

Edward was surprised when one day Aro came to him and told him that he wanted to help him. Aro wanted Caius dead but he couldn't do it alone. Edward didn't believe him at first because after all he was from Volterra, that was until Aro told him that his parents hadn't died in car crash, Caius had murdered them too.

Edward welcomed Aro in his crew and they soon picked up the friendship they had from when they were younger.

Jasper was well known in the neighborhood and when people found out he was working with Edward Cullen, the son of Edward Senior, people were immediately at their feet.

Edward was starting to get to known by everyone in the city, especially when he started doing drug handle in other cities. Edward himself had never used drugs, he only got drugs delivered to the crews and got money in the place.

That was how he came in contact with the Denali crew. They were originally from Alaska but when Edward's name started to pop there too Sasha, the Denali crew leader, got interested and decided to start business with him.

Edward knew that the bigger his crew got, the more chance he had to kill Caius without being caught. That was until Sasha started to work against Edward. A big war formed between the two and crews were picking sides.

They were being attacked from time to time. The only difference was Sasha killed innocent people to get to them and Edward only killed the people who deserved to be death.

"This is so fucking crazy" I muttered as I tried to clear my head. "So you're like the big man in Chicago now?" I asked him still a bit dazed. "Well, try America, Europe, Asia…" he grinned at me.

"I want in" I blurted out. "No way in hell!" he growled as he stood up. "Why not?" I asked frustrated.

"Because this is dangerous, you don't belong in this world Bella. You have your own beautiful world…you're not entering my world Bella, I won't let you" he said through gritted teeth.

"We'll see" I said as I looked him straight in the eye. "Ma belle, please don't do this. I…god damn it Isabella I love you!" He yelled out. I gasped at his declaration.

"You…you love me?" I asked amazed. "I love you so much it hurts ma belle. Please don't do this to me" he begged as he cradled my face. "I'm doing this because I love you too. You will have to let me in Edward" I replied softly.

"No way in hell" he stated and before I could argue he kissed the _hell _out of me.

The next couple days we stayed inside talking about anything and nothing…the days went always nice and smoothly until I told him I was going to join them. We would always argue until Edward ended the conversation and we went to sleep in my bed.

It had been three days now since I tried to convince him to let me join them and since he told me he loved me. He still wasn't letting me in.

We were again close to having a fight like all the other days. I had enough, I didn't want to fight with him. Again.

"I don't think we should do this" I said as Edward was pacing back and forth. "I think you shouldn't do this" he replied to which I growled "Easy there" he smirked.

"Why are you doing this? We talked this through for like a hundredth times, enough is enough!" I yelled which caused him to frown. "Ma belle, you don't understand. This is not the same as before, things are really getting bad and I don't want you near those people" my gaze softened at his explanation but I didn't give up.

"Don't make me do this Edward" I whispered more to myself. "What, ma belle?" he asked confused.

"You have to choose Edward" I said and walked to him. "Choose what?" he asked frowning. "Either we're doing this together or I'm leaving. For good." There it was and now I would see if he really meant those words he told me three days ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Mckenzie hun I wanted to promise you that I wouldn't end the chapter with a cliffhanger again but I wouldn't be really holding up to it , right? *grins evily*<strong>

**Please leave me some reviews, I need them and love them. REVIEW :D**

**Oh by the way -sorry I'm gonna play pimp for a second- I started a new story. Go check it out please :)**

**_What started in elementary school..._**

**_Bella is just a little kiddo when she meets Edward, the new teacher in her school. They become really good friends, but the people they are surrounded by are giving them a hard time. When Bella turns eighteen she starts to make her own decisions..._**

**_link: .net/s/7699299/1/What_started_in_elementary_school_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for liking, reading and reviewing this story, especially my two sweethearts who never forget to leave me a review: Stupidlamb2010 and Mckenzie, you guys totally rock.**

**Sooooooooo, uhm today is my birthday and really all I wish is for all my readers to leave me a review and tell me their thoughts on this story this far. Please?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What? Are you seriously blackmailing me?" he asked shocked.<p>

"You're making me do this. Don't you understand if I'm not in than we will never have the life we want, the life I want with you? If I'm in then there will be no secrets. It will be you and me together, just let me in…please" I explained, nearly begging towards the end.

"I love you but-" I cut him off before he could finish that sentence because I had already heard what I needed to hear. "Then I'm in…if you love me then there's no way I'm leaving which means that you have to take me in. Great" I smiled at him.

"This is too dangerous" he whispered. "Stop thinking about that btw think of this, I'll have the best trainer in the world to train me" I smirked. "Who?" he asked curiously.

"You of course, partner" I winked at him. "You're just unbelievable" he uttered nervously.

"Baby I know this scares you" I started as I cradled his face "but from now on we're in this together. No matter what, I can do this and I know you know that" I finished with a chaste kiss.

"That's not the only thing I'm afraid of" he mumbled "Oh yeah, what is it then?" I asked surprised that there was other stuff that bothered him.

"It's the power you have over me…you can make me do anything" he shook his head at me. I couldn't believe him, what he told me was too funny to believe. Come on, I'm just plain old Bella!

"There's only one thing I want from you now" I whispered getting all serious. He looked in question at me, so I leaned in and started trailing kisses on his neck, his jaw and then finally sucked his earlobe.

"I want you to make me come baby" I said softly moaning when I heard him groan. "But you need to train" he shivered from my touch. "Sex is a good work out, no one tell you that before?" I teased him…partly, after all sex _is_ a good work out.

"Then I should make sure you start a.s.a.p., right?" he chuckled. I nodded before he picked me up and walked to my bedroom. "I love you, you know that right?" I said needing to make sure that I wasn't forcing him into anything.

"I love you too ma belle, so much" he answered as he put me on the bed and then hovered over me. "Now for your work out-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his. I needed him and that night he showed me that he needed me too.

I fell asleep in his arms and for the first time in eight months I felt truly content and happy.

"Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" I bolted up when I heard the very unwelcoming sound. "What the…?" I said when my eyes land on Edward who had a tiny bell in his hand. I looked at my clock and saw that it was only 5.30 in the morning and we only went to sleep at like 2 am. Edwards fault…

Okay, mine too.

"Edward why are you awake? It's only 5.30 AM!" I said groggily pulling the covers back to cover my body. "Not happening missy" he said as he pulled the covers off of me, "get dressed, you have five minutes" he demanded as I started to freak out.

"Five minutes? I can't shower and dress in five minutes" I scowled. "Bella you wanted in, right?" he asked and I nodded, "So if I, as your trainer, want you to get dressed in five minutes. You stand up and get dressed, ok?" he said calmly. Damn, he was hot.

"Yes, sir" I answered and decided I would just wear my black track suit, since I assumed that we would start to work out.

"Here" he said as he handed me a banana. I thanked him and immediately started to eat it…what, I was hungry!

"Let's go" he said and walked to the door. I didn't even question where we were going and followed him. As soon as we stepped out Edward started to run.

I always hated running but I was sure I could keep up with him because as much as I hate running, I do use the treadmills twice a week. Hey, got to stay in shape, right?

So for the next forty-five minutes Edward and I ran silently at a comfortable pace. To be honest it did feel good, especially with the fresh air.

As we neared the house Edward quickened his pace, until he broke into a sprint. I immediately followed not wanting him to win.

Uh…he won.

"That felt good" he moaned as he closed his eyes. My eyes immediately follow the trail of sweat as it fell from his neck. "Uhm" he cleared his throat…fuck, I had been caught.

"Eyes here, ma belle" he said as he pointed at his face. "Come on, this is just the beginning, let's have some breakfast and then we'll head to the gym" he said as we walked back to my house. I nodded and followed him.

"You okay?" he asked when he saw that I hadn't answered him. "Yup, absolutely fine!" I answered enthusiastically, with a big smile. He chuckled at the expression on my face, but didn't say a thing.

"Can I go take a shower?" I asked him. "Let's eat something first…or wait, you go take a shower while I make some breakfast" he said changing his mind.

"Uhm maybe if you want we can take a shower together…spare water you know?" I asked him shyly while I tried to be seductive…great Swan! "I would love to, ma belle but if I enter that shower with you I don't think we will come out of it any time soon" he answered causing me to blush.

"Oh okay" I said and walked away, while I heard him laughing as he opened some cabins in the kitchen. Crazy man, but I loved him so much.

How much could I endure for him… would there eventually be something that will scare me away? I wanted in with whole my heart but I wasn't definitely as though as I seemed. I am scared that there will be something that will actually make me back off.

On the other side I love Edward and I won't be able to leave him, no matter what. I had already accepted him when he told me about himself. Nothing about him could make me change my mind. I am with Edward and I will be for as long as we live.

Or at least that's what I hope. The thing that scares me the most is that Edward one day would want to get rid of me. He may tell me that I can make him do anything but so can he. He has so much power over me, he just doesn't know.

I walked back to my bedroom and got dressed. I decided to wear black leggings with a long t-shirt. I also took a bag with some sportswear and a towel, in case I showered in the gym.

When I walked to the kitchen the smell of omelets and French toast hit me. "You made this?" I asked surprised as I took a seat at the table.

"Yup, my sweetheart should have a good breakfast to start the day with" he said causing my heart to flutter. "Thanks, you really are amazing" I said as I picked my fork and took a bite of my French toast.

Holy mother…damn I have never tasted French toast that tasted this good. "Fuck Edward, seriously marry me" I blurted out and then covered my mouth when I realized what I said.

"If that's the reaction I get for French toast" he laughed loudly. "Shut up" I mumbled and patted his hand. "Sorry baby, but that was too funny and I'm glad you like them" he grinned.

"Like them? I freaking love them" I declared giddy that the conversation didn't turn awkward and serious. "Oh and baby, next time don't steal my line, ok?" he said making me gasp.

"Uh s-sorry" I stuttered, "eat your breakfast, ma belle" he chuckled.

After our breakfast we cleared the table but when I expected him to go take a shower, he didn't. He walked to the door and looked at me in question when I didn't follow him.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" I asked him to which he shook his head. "Why would I, in about fifteen minutes I'm going to get all sweaty again" he replied, "Now come on, let's go" he said and then walked outside. Ugh, there goes my shower.

I followed him and got in the car with him. The drive was short, only ten minutes, but the place we arrived was not a gym.

"I thought we were going to the gym?" I asked him as we entered a huge building. "We are" he answered, leaving it at that.

The building was just plain from the outside but that changed the moment you entered it. The place was beautifully decorated in soft colors.

"Where are we?" I asked surprised. "This is my place" he answered as I looked at him in shock. This place was not a house, it was a huge complex!

"Come on, the gym is upstairs" he said pulling my hand. "You have your own gym" it wasn't a question, more a statement.

We got in elevator – he has an elevator in his own house!- and went to the fourth floor. "Okay what is this place?" I asked getting really curious.

"I told you it's my place" he replied confused, "I get that but why is the place so huge?" I wondered. "Oh well, because I'm not the only one who uses this place. When we come to Seattle, we mostly come with the whole crew and then we all stay here.

"We have our own gym where everyone can train, we have tons of rooms, bathrooms, kitchens, a parking full of cars" he told me as I gaped at him. "That's what you get when you enter this life, baby" he smirked.

I shook my head trying to clear my head as we walked in to a room. While the hall was decorated in soft colors, this place was dark. The walls were covered in black while the ceiling was painted in red.

There in the middle was a huge ring. I assumed the fight trainings happened in here.

Wait…where we going to fight? "Not yet baby" he answered my unspoken question as he noticed me looking at the ring. But not yet meant that we will in fact fight. Nice.

He opened another door and this time we walked in to the gym and seriously I go to the gym every week but this…this is just paradise.

They have everything but really everything in here. The room was huge, I couldn't see the end of it. It was filled with exercise equipment, weights and etc.

Edward pushed me into another room which seemed to be a dress room. "You can get dressed here, I will see you in five minutes. We'll start our training then" he said and then closed the door.

"Yes sir!" I yelled making sure he heard him.

I changed into dark tight gym pants, a white tank top and black sport shoes and after putting my hair in a tight pony tail I walked back inside.

Edward turned to look at me when he heard me enter the room and froze when he saw me. "What?" I asked nervously. "Sin, pure sin" he muttered shaking his head.

I looked away as I blushed and waited for him to speak. Edward told me we would do some strength circuits today and a damn strength circuit it was. After only like an half hour I felt like my body was on fire!

I was in good shape, okay…but Edward was really pushing my limits. Of course I didn't tell him that and did whatever he told me to do.

"Shouldn't you be working out too?" I asked breathing heavily. "Nope today I'm working with you" he answered with a big smile. Damn he was enjoying this…wait Edward, you'll see what happens if you mock a Swan!

"Ok, I think you've had enough of this for today" he said as he helped me put the weights back in its place. "I second that!" I yelled trying to catch my breath.

"Here drink this" he said as he threw me a bottle of water which I immediately gulped down. "Only one thing left and we're done for the day" he said as he watched me drink hungrily.

His eyes immediately darkened…he was turned on. Hmm that could work in my favor.

"Uh let's go" he stammered looking flustered, oh but the worst is yet to come my love. Oh fuck, we reentered the dark room with the ring.

Edward took of the hoodie he was wearing and walked to the ring only wearing his black joggers and undershirt. Fuck, he was hot. Look at all those muscles… Damn it, I'm going to have an orgasm right here or maybe an heart attack.

"Love, are you _coming_?" he asked amused with the emphasis on 'coming'. Jerk, my jerk.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I mumbled and made my way up the ring.

"So with our job it's very important that we know three things, run when you can, fight if you need to and kill if you have to" he said getting all serious.

"Therefore from today on I'm going to train you because I want you to be able to defend yourself in case you have to" he said, looking at me with pleading eyes to leave the room right now and give up on all of this.

I just stood tall in front of him and didn't back away. "Okay then. It's time to fight" he said not having a clue that he was just going to get his ass kicked.

Let's have it mister.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay no lemon yet, but it's coming *grins*<strong>

**Leave a review for the birhday girl! xoxo**


End file.
